O Futuro
by Sailor Star Sakura
Summary: Capitulo 16 no ar! Sakura e cia estavam em um picnic quando de repente Sakura desmaia e Syaoran também... quando eles acordam eles estão crescidos e casados com dois filhos... o que está acontecendo?
1. Capítulo 1

O Futuro  
  
(^_~ Nesta fic Syaoran nunca contou para Sakura como ele realmente se sente e ele não voltou para Hong Kong, mas ele contou para Meiling que ele ama a Sakura e ela quebrou o compromisso dela com ele. E o segundo filme nunca aconteceu, mas Sakura já transformou todas as cartas Clow em Sakura e o Eriol não voltou para a Ingleterra ~_^)  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc.  
  
'. ' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_~.~_ ^) a nota de Autor.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika e Naoko estavam em um piquenique. Fazia muito tempo que eles queriam fazer esse piquenique, só que nunca foi possivel, porque todos sempre estavam ocupados com algo. Mas neste domingo eles finalmente conseguiram se encontrar.  
  
Era um dia muito ensolarado, com o céu limpido e uma temperatura muito agradavel para um piquenique. Eles estavam se divertindo muito, todos estavam com a pessoa querida. O Yamazaki estava, como sempre, contando suas histórias malucas, e toda vez que a Chiharu via isso ela puxava a orelha dele ou batia nele de alguma outra forma. Enquanto isso o Eriol e a Tomoyo estavam se divertindo muito com a conversa deles. O Syaoran, por outro lado, naum conseguia tirar os olhos da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado, Sakura, que estava conversando animadamente com a Naoko e a Rika sobre ursos de pelucia, apesar de os olhos não sairem dela, a boca de Syaoran não falava uma palavra se quer, por causa de sua timidez.  
  
Ele ainda não tinha contado a Sakura sobre seus sentimentos. O Eriol disse a Tomoyo o que ele sentia depois de muita insistencia por parte do dele e do Yamazaki, e no fim ele se deu muito bem, por que a Tomoyo sentia o mesmo por ele, e agora eles estão namorando.  
  
O Yamazaki havia contado a muito tempo pra Chiharu o que ele sentia, e ela correspondeu, mas eles preferiram manter o relacionamento deles em segredo e até agora os unicos que sabiam desse relacionamento são o Eriol e Syaoran, porque o Yamazaki não sabe guardar segredo deles e a Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko e Rika, porque a Chiharu não esconde nada de suas melhores amigas.  
  
'Eu tenho q contar pra Sakura o que eu sinto. Já sei, quando a gente for embora eu vou acompanhar-la até a casa dela e no caminho eu conto.' pensou Syaoran.  
  
Porem, os planos de Syaoran não iria se comprir, por causa de uma figura que estava de olho na Sakura e no Syaoran, e estes não a notaram. A figura tinha uma forma bem similar a da carta tempo, só que, ao inves de segurar uma ampulheta, esta segurava um relógio de bolso razoavelmente grande, com a corrente ligada ao seu pescoço, num tipo de coleira.  
  
-Ele ainda não falou para ela. Se ele não fizer isto logo eles não passarão em seu próximo teste. é melhor eu fazer algo! - disse a figura.  
  
E dizendo isto ele desapareceu, mas quando ele fez isto Sakura desmaiou e Syaoran foi o primeiro à notar. Quando ele viu o seu tesouro mais precioso fechar os olhos derepente e começar a cair ele gritou:  
  
-SAKURA!!!  
  
E se apressou para pegar-la antes que ela encostasse no chão. Infelizmente quando ele a tocou ele também desmaiou.  
  
Ele despertou algumas horas mais tarde tentando entender onde ele estava. Ele notou que estava deitado e não de joelhos como quando ele estava tentando pegar a Sakura antes que ela caisse, e então ele se lembrou:  
  
'Onde está a Sakura? '  
  
Quando ele olhou para baixo viu a cabeça inconfundível dela no tórax dele e os braços dela abraçando ele, imediatamente ele se ruborizou muito. Com suavidade ele tentou tirar ela de cima dele. Mas quando ele começou a move- la ela despertou. Quando ela viu que estava em cima da Syaoran ela levantou de cima dele imediamente.  
  
-Gomen ne Shaoran-kun - ela disse e perguntou logo em seguida - O que está errado? Você está bem Shaoran-kun?  
  
-S-sim eu estou b-bem. - Ele disse tentando voltar a sua cor normal.  
  
Quando Sakura deu uma olhada ao redor dela, ela notou que estava no quarto de alguem e que este quarto se parecia muito com o quarto de seu pai. Depois da alguns segundos, duas crianças entraram no quarto. Para ser exato um menino e uma menina entraram no quarto.  
  
O menino tinha aproximadamente uns 10 anos e ele se parecia muito com o Syaoran e a menina tinha aproximadamente cinco anos e seu rosto, seus olhos e seu sorriso eram bem parecido com os de Sakura mas o cabelo dela parecia muito com o cabelo de Nadeshiko (a mãe de Sakura). Quando eles entraram no quarto o menino começou a gritar:  
  
-Mamãe! Papai! Nadeshiko não larga do meu pé!  
  
Mas antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a menina gritou logo em seguida:  
  
-Mas Mamãe você disse que o Junior teriam que me levar para a escola todos os dias, mas ele não quer!  
  
-Não é minha culpa que ela tem medo de ir para a escola sozinha. E ela pergunta coisas demais, me irrita - o menino disse.  
  
Syaoran, vendo que algo não estava certo por que estes crianças estava pensando que Sakura e ele eram os pais deles, depressa pensou em algo para fazer para sair de lá.  
  
-Use a carta tempo, então use a carta sono neles, para que a gente possa sair daqui - Ele sussurrou a Sakura.  
  
Considerando que a Sakura também não estava entendendo nada e quis sair de lá ela o obedeceu. Mas quando ela usou o tempo as crianças não pararam no tempo e Syaoran e Sakura não sabiam o que fazer.  
  
-Ei, mãe, por que você usou a carta tempo? - perguntou o menino.  
  
Sakura que estava se aborrecendo gritou com as duas crianças como se ela já estava acostumada a fazer isso:  
  
-Só para testar vocês. Agora, Junior, vá já para a escola e leva sua irmã com você. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isto! Os dois me entenderam?! E é melhor vocês irem depressa porque eu não serei responsável se vocês dois chegam atrasados de novo! Agora, vão!  
  
As duas crianças acenaram que sim e deixaram o quarto sem dizer uma palavra, mas quando a porta estava fechada dava para ouvir que eles estavam brigando novamente.  
  
Sakura suspirou. Quando ela olhou para Syaoran ela viu que ele estava muito confuso com o que a Sakura tinha feito há pouco.  
  
-Como você soube o que dizer?  
  
Syaoran perguntou para Sakura.  
  
-Eu não sei. é que parecia que eu falava isso todas as manhãs, e era como se eu conhecesse muito bem as crianças como se elas fossem meus filhos.  
  
Sakura respondeu.  
  
Syaoran não soube o que dizer, assim ele ficou quieto. Então Sakura finalmente olhou para baixo e notou um anel no dedo dela que ela não estava usando quando ela desmaiou, ela pegou imediatamente a mão de Syaoran e notou que ele também estava usando um anel. Ela mostrou o anel dela e o anel de Syaoran caladamente a Syaoran.  
  
-Eu acho que nós estamos casados, Shaoran - disse Sakura.  
  
Ele pulou da cama muito ruborizado e notou que ele e Sakura não eram mais crianças.  
  
-E nós somos adultos agora - era a única resposta dele.  
  
-Nós temos que descobrir o que está errado. Vamos olhar ao redor da casa e vê se nós podemos descobrir qualquer coisa, Syaoran disse depois de alguns minutos.  
  
-Hai. - era a unica resposta de Sakura.  
  
Então eles sairam do quarto.  
  
-Hoe?  
  
Quando Sakura viu o corredor ela percebeu que era idêntico ao corredor de sua casa, mas estava decorado diferentemente. O chão tinha tapete muito vermelho e na parede um papel de parede rosa claro com flores de cerejeira desenhados nele. A esquerda havia uma escadaria que conduzia para o andar de baixo e à direita mais duas portas.  
  
-Vamos dar uma olhada aqui primeiro - disse Syaoran.  
  
-Hai - Sakura respondeu.  
  
Quando eles abriram a primeira porta. Sakura notou que o quarto se parecia muito com o quarto do irmão dela, mas a decoração era mais infantil.  
  
-Este deve ser o quarto do menino - comentou Syaoran.  
  
Sakura só acenou que sim. Ela estava pensando profundamente.  
  
'Por que esta casa se parece muito com minha casa? Por que nós estamos crescido? Por que eu estou casado com o Shaoran? E por que aquelas crianças me chamaram de Mãe? '  
  
Syaoran notou que Sakura estava a ponto de chorar, já que ela não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, assim como ele.  
  
-Ei, Sakura, se acalme. Nós voltaremos a normal. E eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você. Eu prometo! - disse Syaoran  
  
-Obrigado Syaoran. Eu me sinto muito melhor agora - disse Sakura sorrindo.  
  
E é claro que Syaoran se ruborizou. (^_~ hehehe ~_^)  
  
Eles continuaram explorando a casa e quando Sakura viu como era o andar inferior ela soube que ela estava em sua casa. Mas a decoração da casa estava mais feminina. E ela podia sentir que a presença do pai dela e a presença do seu irmão não estavam mais lá, assim eles deveriam ter mudado, o presença da mãe dela, por outro lado, estava muito forte, mas ela não sabia por que.  
  
Ao longo dos anos a mãe de Sakura estava sempre de olho nela, e ela aprendeu a sentir o aura da mãe dela e poderia perceber rapidamente se era sua mãe ou qualquer outra coisa. E ela também sabia que a mãe dela só ficava tão perto dela, como agora, quando Sakura estava em perigo.  
  
-Syaoran, algo está muito errado. Eu não posso sentir o presença de meu pai nem do meu irmão - disse Sakura.  
  
-Por que você diz isso? Nós não sabemos onde nós estamos, e nós também não sabemos se este é algum tipo de sonho que nós estamos tendo - disse Syaoran.  
  
Sakura só balançou a cabeça dela, como que dizendo não.  
  
-Isto não é um sonho. Eu posso sentir. E esta casa em que nós estamos, se você prestar atenção, é minha casa mas decorada diferentemente - respondeu Sakura.  
  
Syaoran deu uma olhada e notou que o que ela dizia era verdade.  
  
-E há mais uma coisa que me faz dizer isso, Sakura continuou, a presença de minha mãe está muito proxima.  
  
-E o que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo? - Syaoran perguntou.  
  
-Minha mãe só fica tão perto assim quando eu estou em perigo ou quando algo muito ruim vai acontecer - disse Sakura.  
  
Agora Syaoran estava realmente preocupado. Sakura não era do tipo brincalhona como Yamazaki e ele podia ver que ela estava muito assustada com o que estava acontecendo sendo que ela não tem a menor idéia do que poderia ser.  
  
Sakura viu como Syaoran estava ficando preocupado com ela e seus sentimentos, então ela sorriu e disse:  
  
-Ei, talvez eu estou errada. talvez isto é mesmo um sonho que nós estamos tendo junto. eu ouvi a Naoko dizer algo sobre este tipo de coisa.  
  
Syaoran sabia que ela estava mentindo, ele poderia ver isto nos olhos dela. Sem pensar ele a abraçou firmemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
-Sakura você não tem que mentir. eu sei que algo está errado, eu posso sentir isto também. mas eu prometo que nada acontecerá a você. por favor me acredite.  
  
Com isso ele a soltou um pouco e lhe deu um curto porem apaixonado beijo.  
  
-Agora vamos ver se a cidade mudou muito também, tá? - Syaoran disse depois do beijo.  
  
Quando ele se virou para sair da casa ele percebeu o que ele tinha feito e imediatamente começou a se ruborizar e começou a caminhar rapidamente.  
  
-Eh, Shaoran, espere! Por que você está indo tão rápido?  
  
Sakura gritou para Syaoran já que ele estava quase correndo. 'E o que significou aquele beijo? Ele me ama? Ou será ele que teve a mesma coisa eu tive com as crianças, a sensação de saber o que fazer, como se já tivessem feito isso muitas vezes, como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer. os lábios dele eram tão suaves em meus como se ele estivesse sendo muito cuidadoso para não me ferir ou me quebrar como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana ou algo assim." ela continuou pensando nas possibilidades do que o beijo significava em quanto ela corria atrás do Syaoran.  
  
* * *  
  
Continua.  
  
* * *  
  
Traduções:  
  
Hai = Sim  
  
Gomen ne = Desculpa  
  
Hoe = palavra favorita da Sakura, usada quando ela está supresa, assustada, embarassada, ou em qual quer situação.  
  
(^_ ^ Desculpa por esse capitulo ser um pouco curto.... mas sendo essa a minha primeira fic eu vou ter um pouco de dificuldades... espero que vcs entendem isso. O segundo capitulo eu já estou escrevendo e logo depois eu coloco aqui tá? ^^ eu peço que vcs tenham paciencia comigo. Comentarios são aceitos mas por favor não me xinguem. Até a proxima. Ja ne ^_ ^) 


	2. Capítulo 2

O Futuro  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc.  
  
'. ' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_^.^_ ^) a nota de Autor.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Sakura e Syaoran começaram a andar pela cidade. Eles perceberam que muitos prédios continuavam iguais, só um pouco velhos, enquanto vários prédios foram bem conservados e alguns outros eram novas edificações.  
  
Quando chegaram na loja Twin Bells, eles se surpreenderam, pois a antiga loja da Srta. Maki havia se tornado a Confeitaria Yuto  
  
-O que aconteceu? Onde esta a loja da Sra. Maki? - Sakura perguntou.  
  
-Eu não sei. - Syaoran respondeu.  
  
De repente Sakura sentiu a presença de Touya.  
  
-Onichan...? - disse Sakura - Eu posso sentir a presença dele, mas eu não consigo vê-lo.  
  
-Você tem razão eu também posso sentir o presença de seu onichan, mas eu não consigo achá-lo também. - Syaoran respondeu.  
  
-Ele pode estar na loja. - Sakura disse enquanto ela entrava na Padaria Yuto.  
  
Quando eles entraram na loja não havia ninguém lá. Passado alguns segundos apareceu alguém detrás do balcão.  
  
-Kaiju, o que você está fazendo aqui? - A pessoa perguntou.  
  
-Onichan! - Sakura exclamou em quanto ela corria para o outro lado do balcão para abraçar a pessoa.  
  
(^_ ^ Agora você já deve saber que a pessoa é o Touya, assim eu começarei a chamá-lo assim ^_ ^)  
  
-Tem algo errado, kaiju? Por que você está agindo como que você não me vê à muito tempo, quando a gente se vê todos os dias - Touya disse.  
  
-Não é nada... Eu senti sua falta... Só isso... - Sakura disse.  
  
Então Touya olhou para Syaoran e viu que ele estava olhando-o de forma atravessada.  
  
-Por que você está me olhando assim, Syaoran? Você sabe que nós paramos de fazer isto a muito tempo para a Sakura.  
  
Syaoran não sabia do que ele estava falando então ele deixou o assunto de lado. Touya só deu de ombros sendo que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com eles. Para ele, os dois estavam parecendo que estavam loucos.  
  
-Está bem, você dois se sentam e eu irei pegar o seu bolo é para isso que vocês vieram aqui, certo? O de sempre? De qualquer forma sendo que vocês dois comem aqui diariamente, este aqui está na casa.  
  
Touya saiu em direção a cozinha, onde ele se encontrou com um homem de cabelos acinzentados, que usava óculos e estava terminado de confeitar um bolo.  
  
-Yuki...? - chamou Touya.  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro, melhor amigo de Touya. Os dois estudaram juntos desde o colegial, fizeram a faculdade juntos e agora moram juntos num apartamento perto da confeitaria Yuto, que era a confeitaria que eles compraram depois que a Srta. Maki casou-se e foi morar em outra cidade com o marido.  
  
-Sim, To-ya? - respondeu Yukito  
  
-Você poderia levar o bolo diário da Kaiju e do Moleque para eles por mim? Por favor. Eu ainda tenho que terminar aquela encomenda de doces para a festa de aniversário. Sem contar que os dois estão um tanto loucos hoje.  
  
-'Ta bom, Touya. - respondeu Yukito rindo.  
  
Yukito deixou seu bolo, que ele já havia terminado, pegou um pedaço de bolo especial da geladeira. Era um mini bolo de casamento com glacê branco cobrindo o bolo inteiro, com flores cor de rosa claro e verde bebê entorno do pedaço de bolo inteiro. Era tão pequeno o bolo que ele cabia numa mão só. Um bolo feito só para dois.  
  
Yukito pegou duas colheres de plástico, descartáveis, uma verde e uma rosa, e saiu do cozinha em direção a loja. Chegando lá ele saudou a Sakura e o Syaoran:  
  
-Bom Dia, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. Como vão vocês?  
  
Sakura olhou bem para o homem que tinha saudado-a com tanta intimidade. Depois de alguns instantes ela reconheceu o homem sorridente e descontraído que usava óculos. Sorrindo ela disse:  
  
-Bom dia, Yukito-san. Nós vamos bem - disse Sakura respondendo por ambos - e você?  
  
-Eu to bem. Aqui está o bolo de você, vou está lá trás. Se vocês precisarem de mim é só chamar.  
  
-O nosso bolo, Tsukishiro-san? - indagou Syaoran.  
  
-Por favor, Syaoran-kun. Chame-me pelo meu primeiro nome, Yukito. Você não me chama de Tsukishiro-san desde que você e a Sakura se casaram. - disse Yukito um pouco confuso - E este é o seu bolo diário, não foi pra isto que vocês vieram aqui?  
  
Um pouco confuso, mas não querendo criar desentendimentos, Syaoran disse:  
  
-Está bem, Yukito-san. E foi por isso mesmo que nós viemos aqui.  
  
Yukito, finalmente entendendo do que que o Touya estava falando, voltou para a cozinha, não falando mais nada. Depois que o Yukito não podia mais ouvi-los, Syaoran disse a Sakura, um tanto ruborizado e confuso:  
  
-Então é verdade. Nós estamos casados. Mas o que que ta acontecendo aqui?  
  
-Eu também não sei, Shaoran-kun. - respondeu a Sakura, sentando-se numa mesa, com o bolo.  
  
Syaoran sentou-se na cadeira a frente da Sakura e disse:  
  
-Então, nós estamos aqui, no aparente futuro, onde nós somos casados - neste instante Syaoran ruborizou - temos dois filhos - ele disse ruborizando-se ainda mais - e nós não nos lembramos de nada do que aconteceu depois do dia do piquenique. Correto?  
  
-Isso. - respondeu Sakura  
  
-Então, Sakura-chan, para não criar confusão acho melhor nós aturamos como se fossemos casados até a gente descobrir o que que ta acontecendo aqui.  
  
- Ta bom, Shaoran-kun. - disse Sakura olhando para o bolo - Nós comemos aqui diariamente?  
  
-Aparentemente sim.  
  
-E este bolo parece que é pra dois. E olha como ele se parece com um bolo de casamento.  
  
-É verdade, Sakura-chan.  
  
-Será que é um bolo parecido com o bolo do nosso casamento?  
  
-Pode ser...  
  
-E ser for? Quer dizer que nós temos que dar bolo um ao outro, como os recém-casados fazem? - perguntou uma Sakura ruborizada, porem curiosa.  
  
-Creio que sim - disse Syaoran  
  
Mais uma vez, Sakura sentiu de fazer algo que ela normalmente não faria ou não saberia como fazer, como aconteceu com as crianças pela manhã. Seguindo seus sentidos, ela pegou a colher verde, pegou uma colherada do bolo e colocou na boca de um Syaoran muito ruborizado.  
  
-Vamos, Shaoran-kun. Não foi você que disse que nós deveríamos agir como se fossemos mesmo casados, e aparentemente é isto que nós fazemos, uma fez ao dia. - disse Sakura  
  
Syaoran, ainda vermelho, pegou a colher rosa, e começo a dar bolo pra Sakura, assim como ela estava fazendo com ele. E eles ficaram na confeitaria Yuto até que eles terminaram de comer o bolo. Indo em seguida para o Parque Pingüin. Chegando lá, eles se depararam com uma garota por volta dos dez anos de idade, parecidíssima com a Tomoyo.  
  
-To-Tomoyo-chan?! - Sakura perguntou.  
  
-Não Li-san, sou eu Amy, mas se você quer falar com a minha mãe ela está logo ali. Eu irei chamá-la.  
  
A menina, que tinha até a voz da Tomoyo, disse enquanto ela partia. E ela voltou alguns momentos depois segurando a mão de uma mulher. Esta mulher tinha a idade de Sakura, cabelo meio preto acinzentado longo e olhos roxos meio azulados. Ela tinha a expressão de alguém que estava a espera por um bom tempo.  
  
-Sakura-chan. Você me prometeu que hoje você iria fazer compras comigo. Onde você estava? - A mulher perguntou.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan? - Sakura perguntou  
  
-Sim, sou eu. Agora, onde você estava, Sakura-chan? - Tomoyo perguntou novamente agora ficando um pouco impaciente.  
  
Sakura não pôde acreditar que esta mulher era Tomoyo. Ela não entendeu por que a menina estava chamando a de mãe e por que ela parecia estar chateada com Sakura.  
  
-Bem... uh.... Eu... Eu estava com Shaoran-kun na Padaria Yuto. - Sakura respondeu.  
  
-Ah... Por que você não me avisou que você ia comer seu bolo diário antes de nós fôssemos para o shopping? - Tomoyo perguntou agora muito mais tranqüila.  
  
-Ah. Gomen ne. É que nós decidimos ir esta manhã lá e eu não me lembrei de te ligar. Gomen nasai. - Sakura disse  
  
-Ah. Então tudo bem Sakura-chan. Agora deixa isto para lá. Vamos para o shopping antes que nós ficamos sem tempo e você tem que ir a casa para fazer o jantar. - Tomoyo disse.  
  
-Está bem Tomoyo-chan. Uh... Até mais Shaoran-kun. - Sakura disse em quanto ela virava para olhar o Syaoran que estava apenas escutando a conversa das mulheres.  
  
-Syaoran-kun está aqui? - Tomoyo perguntou  
  
-Sim Daidouji-san... Eu estou aqui. - Syaoran disse de onde ele estava.  
  
-Gomen Syaoran-kun eu não ti vi ai. De qualquer maneira, Eriol-kun quer falar com você. Ele disse que você pode achá-lo pela aura dele. Ah... por favor me chame de Tomoyo-chan. Você não me chama Daidouji-san desde a 6ª série. - Tomoyo disse  
  
-Tá bom, Tomoyo-chan. - Syaoran respondeu.  
  
Assim as duas mulheres partiram com a menina na direção do shopping center.E deixaram o Syaoran para trás.  
  
-Hiragizawa-san quer falar comigo. O que ele poderia querer? Talvez ele sabe a resposta para estas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo. Mesmo que eu não gosto de admitir isto, eu preciso da ajuda dele. - Syaoran disse para ele mesmo.  
  
E com isso ele começou a se concentrar na presença do Eriol. E partiu na direção da presença.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura e Amy estavam comprando muitos roupas e acessórios quando Amy começou a reclamar que ela queria sorvete. Assim elas pararam em uma sorveteria e sentaram-se para comer.  
  
-Sakura-chan o que você tem? Você tá bem? - Tomoyo perguntou para Sakura em quanto ela lambia o seu sorvete.  
  
-Não tenho nada não. E Estou bem sim. - Sakura respondeu, mas ela estava com uns pensamentos muito confusos, enquanto ela tinha um debate consigo mesma.  
  
'Será que eu deveria contar para a Tomoyo-chan que eu não me lembro de nada? Mas como eu não posso me lembrar? Para mim, eu não vivi nada disto, assim é natural que eu não me lembre. Certo?' - Sakura continuou pensando.  
  
'Alguma coisa definitivamente está errada. Ela parece estar num grande debate consigo mesma.' - Tomoyo pensou.  
  
-Sakura-chan você está mentindo. Eu posso ver isto em seus olhos. O que está errado? Me fale. Você sabe que você pode confiar em mim, certo? - Tomoyo perguntou  
  
-Eu sei Tomoyo-chan. - Sakura disse.  
  
'Mas eu não sei se eu deveria lhe contar o que está em minha mente. Ah como eu queria poder perguntar para Shaoran-kun o que fazer. Shaoran...' - Sakura pensou.  
  
Então ela ouviu algo.  
  
'Sim, Sakura...'  
  
Era a voz de Syaoran.  
  
-Você ouviu isso? - Sakura perguntou para Tomoyo.  
  
-Não, eu não ouvi nada. - Tomoyo respondeu.  
  
-Ah... então eu acho que está só na minha cabeça. - Sakura disse.  
  
'Você tem razão, Sakura. Só está em sua cabeça. Sou eu, Shaoran. Eu acho que nós criamos um vínculo com nossos pensamentos. Quando você disse meu nome, eu a ouvi e então eu notei que nós estávamos mentalmente unidos. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu.'  
  
Syaoran disse a ela mentalmente.  
  
'Ah,então você está me dizendo que você pode ouvir qualquer coisa que eu estou pensando?'  
  
Sakura lhe perguntou com o vínculo deles.  
  
'Só depois que você disse meu nome. Eu acredito que quando você me chamou é como nós estivéssemos conversando, mas eu não sei como quebrar o nosso vínculo' - Syaoran disse  
  
(^_ ^ Ok, você sabe que agora que eles estão falando um com o outro através do vínculo então eu não vou dizer isto toda vez que eles falarem alguma coisa, ok? ^_ ^)  
  
'Ah...'  
  
Sakura disse a Syaoran  
  
-Venha Li-san, vamos continuar nossas compras. - Amy disse.  
  
-Está bem, já estou indo. - Sakura disse a Amy  
  
'Por que você disse meu nome, Sakura-chan?' - Syaoran lhe perguntou.  
  
'É porque eu quis um conselho seu sobre algo.' - Sakura disse  
  
'Ah, e o que é?' - Syaoran perguntou  
  
-Sakura-chan que tal este aqui? - Tomoyo perguntou segurando um vestido de manga curta muito bonito que ia até o joelhos, verde claro com umas flores de cerejeiras desenhadas nele.  
  
-É muito bonito, Tomoyo-chan, mas isso nunca vai me servir. - Sakura disse.  
  
-Não é para você bobinha. É para Nadeshico. Você sabe que eu sou a única que faz roupas para você. - Tomoyo disse.  
  
-Ah... tá certo. Eu havia esquecido. - Sakura disse  
  
'Sakura você está ia? Será que nós perdemos nosso vínculo?' - Syaoran disse  
  
'Não, Shaoran-kun eu estou aqui. É que eu estava falando com a Tomoyo-chan e eu não pensei em nada em quanto eu estava falando com ela.' - Sakura disse  
  
'Ah entendi... ' - Syaoran disse  
  
'Mas, hei, não era para você estar com o Eriol-kun?' - Sakura perguntou  
  
'Eu estava. Mas quando eu o achei, ele deu uma olhada em mim, sorriu, e virou de costas e me disse que fosse para casa porque logo Junior e Nadeshico chegariam em casa, então ele partiu.' - Syaoran explicou  
  
' Estranho... de qualquer forma a razão por que eu disse que seu nome é porque eu quero seu conselho sobre algo.' - Sakura perguntou  
  
'E sobre o que que é?  
  
'É se eu deveria contar para Tomoyo-chan que eu e você não podemos nos lembrar de nada?  
  
'Na verdade, Sakura, eu não acredito que nós perdemos a memória. Eu acredito que nós nunca vivemos nada disto. Como se alguém está brincando com a gente. Eu acredito que nós estamos presos em um futuro alternativo porque alguém quer provar alguma coisa a nós, ou alguma coisa assim...' - Syaoran respondeu  
  
'Mas eu deveria contar para Tomoyo-chan isto?' - Sakura perguntou novamente  
  
'Ela pode nos ajudar?' - Syaoran perguntou para ela.  
  
'O que você quer dizer, Shaoran?' - Sakura perguntou ficando um pouco confusa.  
  
'Ela pode nos ajudar a voltar a suas vidas normais? Quando nós tínhamos 11 anos? Se não, não lhe fala nada, porque se não podemos entrar em mais dificuldades.' - Syaoran disse.  
  
'Está bem, Shaoran-kun. Obrigado pela ajuda.' - Sakura disse.  
  
'Não tem de que, Sakura-chan!' - Syaoran disse e Sakura quase podia ver Syaoran sorrindo para ela.  
  
-Sakura-chan!!! - Tomoyo gritou.  
  
-O que foi Tomoyo-chan? - Sakura disse sorrindo  
  
-Você esteve distraída desde que nós deixamos a sorveteria. O que está errado? - Tomoyo perguntou muito preocupada com a amiga.  
  
-Nada Tomoyo-chan. Absolutamente nada. - Sakura disse, dando um de seus grandes sorrisos para Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sorriu, finalmente feliz com a resposta.  
  
'Algo estava a aborrecendo, mas eu acho que ela deve ter resolvido o problema' - Tomoyo pensou.  
  
Assim elas continuaram fazendo compras. Quando era aproximadamente as 5 horas da tarde Sakura partiu para fazer o jantar.  
  
* * *  
  
Continua...  
  
* * *  
  
(^_ ^ Então como está este capítulo? Por favor me mandem comentários. Ja ne. ^_ ^) 


	3. Capítulo 3

O Futuro  
  
OBS:  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc.  
  
'. ' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_^.^_ ^) a nota de Autor.  
  
Agora o capitulo:  
  
Sakura chegou em sua casa e viu que Nadeshiko e Júnior estavam brigando de novo. Ela ficou apenas olhando os dois brigarem para ver se conseguia descobrir o motivo do desacordo.  
  
-Mas é claro que sim!!! Nadeshiko disse  
  
-De jeito nenhum!!! Júnior respondeu  
  
-E pôr que não?!!!  
  
-Porque elas vão ficar comigo!!!  
  
-E se eu ganhar??  
  
-Eu nunca vou deixar você ganhar!!!!  
  
Agora Sakura já estava ficando impaciente. Ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de ver essas crianças brigando de novo. Então ela perguntou:  
  
-O que foi que aconteceu agora?  
  
-Ah! Mamãe fala para o Júnior que sou eu que vou ficar com as cartas Sakura, fala mamãe, não sou eu que você vai escolher para ficar com as carta? - Nadeshiko perguntou  
  
-Escolher para ficar com as cartas???  
  
-Sim, Mamãe. Você disse que quando nós alcançarmos uma certa idade, que você não nos falou qual é, você iria fazer um tipo de prova e quem de nós passasse a prova iria ganhar todas as cartas Sakura - Júnior disse.  
  
-É, e você também disse que você iria treinar o ganhador para transformar as cartas Sakura na carta que ele ou ela desejasse. Você não se lembra mamãe? - terminou de explicar Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura não sabendo o que dizer, fez de conta que soubesse de tudo e disse:  
  
-Claro que me lembro.  
  
-E então, a gente já chegou à idade certa? - perguntou Nadeshiko curiosa.  
  
-Não, ainda, não.  
  
-Ahhhh!!! - exclamou Júnior desapontado.  
  
-Então, o que vocês querem para o jantar?  
  
-CAMARÃO FRITO!!!! - gritaram os dois em uníssono.  
  
-Está bem. Então hoje termos camarão frito. Ah é... onde está o Shaoran- kun?  
  
-Papai falou que iria dar uma volta e disse que não demoraria. - respondeu Júnior  
  
-Então tá, né?  
  
'Qualquer coisa se eu precisar eu falo com ele através do vinculo. Sabe pensando bem, desde daquela hora em que eu sai do shopping eu não ouvi mais nada do Shaoran-kun. Ah, deixa para lá, depois a gente descobre porque.'  
  
-Ah, mamãe eu e o Júnior podemos ficar assistindo TV até você terminar o jantar? - perguntou Nadeshiko.  
  
-Vocês terminaram a lição de casa? - perguntou Sakura.  
  
-Sim! - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo  
  
-Então tudo bem.  
  
Quando Sakura virou as costas para ir para a cozinha ela ouviu os dois brigando de novo para decidir em que canal ficar na TV. Ela olhou para os dois e disse quase gritando.  
  
-Se vocês não pararem de brigar agora vocês vão ficar sem TV e vídeo game pôr duas semanas!  
  
-Sim mamãe! - responderam os dois  
  
Eles então se acomodaram no sofá e ficaram quietos assistindo um anime novo que estava passando. Assim ela decidiu começar o jantar. Quando ela estava quase terminando a porta da frente se abriu e quatro pessoas entraram. Sakura percebeu que uma pessoa era o Shaoran-kun, outra era a garotinha Amy e a terceira era a Tomoyo-chan. Mas a Quarta pessoa ela não sabia quem era.  
  
Era um homem um pouco mais baixo que Syaoran, tinha os olhos bem azuis e os cabelos bem pretos, de tão pretos eram quase azuis.  
  
Assim que o Syaoran viu a Sakura ele disse:  
  
-Olá Sakura-chan. E fui dar uma volta pela cidade quando eu me encontrei com os três, então eu os convidei para jantar aqui em casa, tudo bem?  
  
'Na verdade eles que se convidaram, mas fazer o que, né?' Syaoran pensou.  
  
-Ah, tudo bem Shaoran-kun. Hoje eu fiz camarão frito, espero que todos goste.  
  
-Claro que nós irmos gostar, Sakura-chan. Você sempre faz comidas gostosas. Disse o homem que Sakura não sabia quem era.  
  
O rosto dele lembrava Sakura de alguém, mas ela não sabia quem era. A aura dele também era muito forte a familiar, parecia a aura do mago Clow.  
  
-Sakura-chan, você precisa de ajuda ai na cozinha? - Tomoyo perguntou  
  
-Sim, um pouco de ajuda seria bom. - Sakura respondeu.  
  
-Então eu e Amy-chan vamos te ajudar. Tomoyo falou e virando para o Syaoran disse:  
  
-E que tal, Syaoran-kun, você e o Eriol-kun irem para a sala assistir um pouco de TV e conversar.  
  
Aparentemente, o Syaoran, depois que chegou a uma certa idade, passou a crescer muito, enquanto o Eriol continuava a crescer na mesma velocidade, causando assim uma pequena diferença entra as alturas do Syaoran e do Eriol, tornando o Syaoran razoavelmente mais alto que o Eriol e ficando até mais alto que o Yamazaki.  
  
Depois que Sakura, Tomoyo e Amy terminaram de fazer o jantar elas colocaram a mesa e foram chamar todos que estavam na sala para comer.  
  
***  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***  
  
(^_^ Gente vou para aqui se não o capitulo vai ficar muito comprido. Então o que vocês acharam, tá meio sem graça esse capitulo eu sei, e só para a avisar os outros vão estar um pouco parados também mas é porque é a explicação de tudo depois começa a ser um pouco mais movimentado. Então agüentem um pouco. ^_^) 


	4. Capítulo 4

(^_^ Gente eu sei que eu não escrevo faz um bom tempo... mas aqui está o tão esperado capitulo. Eu vou tentar escrever um pouco mais então tenham paciência comigo. Ah, sim.... mais uma coisa... eu disse que esse capitulo seria de mais explicação, porém eu mudei de idéia... eu vou fazer um pouco mais de ação, depois - bem depois - eu explico. E AGORA A HISTÓRIA. * Sailor Star Sakura começa ficar muito empolgada até que alguém dá uma batida na cabeça dela* Ai essa doeu!! ^_^)  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc.  
  
'. ' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_^.^_ ^) a nota de Autor.  
  
(^_^ Gente em todos os outros eu esqueci dos direitos autorais. Então esse aqui vale por todos os outros capítulos. Eu não tenho os direitos de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... ^_^)  
  
O Futuro  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo e Amy foram para a sala chamar os outros para jantar, quando todos (menos Tomoyo que não tem magia) sentiram uma presença mágica muito forte, seguida de um barulho enorme de algo caindo no chão. Então Syaoran disse:  
  
- O que foi isso?!  
  
- Eu não sei, mas a presença é muito forte. - Eriol respondeu.  
  
Mais uma vez eles ouviram um barulho enorme, só que dessa fez ele foi seguido de uma voz, quase sussurrando.  
  
"venham... Venham... VENHAM..." e ela se repetia cada vez mais forte. Até que Sakura perguntou:  
  
- Venham? Venham aonde?  
  
- Do que você está falando Sakura-chan? - Tomoyo perguntou.  
  
- Como assim do que eu estou falando, Tomoyo-chan? Você não está ouvindo essa voz falando "venham"?  
  
- Não. A única coisa que eu ouvi foi um grande barulho, mas que agora parou.  
  
- Como assim parou? O barulho continua e ele sempre vem seguido de uma voz falando "venham".  
  
- A Tomoyo-chan não possui magia, Sakura-chan. A primeira vez ela ouviu, mas quando comecei a ouvir a voz percebi que uma barreia foi erguida para que só as pessoas com poderes mágicos podessem ouvir o barulho e a voz. - falou Eriol - E agora a gente tem que descobrir de onde veio esse barulho e de quem é essa voz.  
  
- Certo, mas por onde a gente começa a procurar, Tio Eriol? - perguntou Nadeshiko.  
  
- A Gente, não. Nós. Vocês três, Nadeshiko, Júnior e Amy vão ficar aqui e proteger a Tomoyo caso algo aconteça, pois ela não consegue se defender. Enquanto eu, Sakura-chan e Syaoran-kun vamos atrás da fonte desse poder e dessa voz.  
  
- 'Tá bom, Tio Eriol - respondeu Júnior, meio à contra gosto - a gente fica.  
  
- Mas Eriol eu quero filmar!!!! - disse Tomoyo quase chorando e todo mundo caiu para trás ao estilo anime.  
  
- Não Tomoyo fica aqui, por mim. Eu não quero que nada te aconteça. Esse poder é mais forte do que o poder da Sakura-chan. E se lembre que ela me passou em relação a poder anos atrás. - disse Eriol.  
  
- Mas, Eriol-kun, os Card Captors vão entrar em ação de novo e eu quero estar lá para filmar!!!  
  
- Tomoyo-chan, você não entende que é perigoso?  
  
- Claro que eu entendo, mas se a Sakura-chan for eu também vou!  
  
- Eriol-kun, nós não temos tempo para isso. A voz e o poder estão aumentando muito. - informou Sakura.  
  
- Mas a gente não pode levar a Tomoyo-chan conosco.  
  
- Faz o seguinte Eriol, a Tomoyo-chan vai.  
  
- Como é que é?!?!?!  
  
- Calma, deixa eu terminar. A Tomoyo-chan vai e o Junior, a Nadeshiko e a Amy ficam protegendo ela.  
  
- As crianças não vão para esse campo de batalha de jeito nenhum. Você ficou doida Sakura-chan?!? - bravejou Syaoran.  
  
- Tenha calma você também, Shaoran-kun. A Tomoyo-chan vai e os três ficam protegendo ela, 'tá bom Eriol-kun?  
  
- Hai.  
  
O Syaoran ia abrir a boca para protestar mas a Sakura o interrompeu:  
  
- E eu vou usar a Carta Escudo para proteger todos eles e ainda a Carta Ilusão para que o inimigo não os veja, 'tá bom Shaoran-kun? - ela falou com aquele olhar de "se você disser não, você não passa dessa noite!"  
  
- Hai, Sakura-chan. - disse Syaoran com um pouco de medo de sua amada.  
  
Mesmo que ela sempre é uma grande amiga e super gentil e empolgada, ela podia ter um olhar pior do que o olhar do Syaoran nervoso, quando ela queria. E disso o Syaoran não sabia até esse dia.  
  
- Yatta!!!! Muito obrigada, Sakura-chan!!! Eu finalmente vou poder te filmar de novo! Que bom que eu andei costurando umas roupas novas para vocês todos!  
  
Com essa todos cairam no chão novamente ao estilo anime. Depois de trocarem de roupa todos eles foram para o campo de batalha. A Sakura estava usando a versão feminina da roupa Ying Yang que o Syaoran usa, só que com tonalidades rosa (^_^ sabe a roupa que a Meilin usa, só que no lugar da cor vermelha a cor rosa ^_^). Syaoran trajava usa roupa costumeira, assim como o Eriol também estava com sua roupa de sempre. Junior estava com uma roupa do mesmo estilo do Syaoran só que na cor verde aqua, enquanto Nadeshiko usava uma roupa parecida com a da sua mãe só que na cor laranja e Amy estava com uma roupa similar só que na cor lilás.  
  
Tomoyo estava circulando todos eles, filmando-os, enquanto ela falava:  
  
- Está vez eu me inspirei na forma Ying Yang do Syaoran. Vocês todos estão tão KAWAI!!!! Só o Eriol-kun não quis usar a roupa que eu fiz.  
  
- Ah Tomoyo-chan, a forma Ying Yang não é o meu estilo. - falou Eriol.  
  
- Gente vamos embora. Eu sinto que a presença está mais forte no Parque Pingüin.  
  
- Hai! - disseram todos em unissom.  
  
Então eles partiram para o parque. Antes de eles partirem, porém, Sakura usa as cartas Escudo e Ilusão na Tomoyo, Nadeshiko, Amy e no Junior. No momento que eles chegaram lá uma bola gigantesca de fogo veio na direção exata da Sakura e acertou em cheio nela.  
  
- SAKURA!!!!! - gritou Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
(^_^ O suspense... se ninguém falar nada sobre este capitulo eu paro de escrever. Então o que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Me falam... Onegai!!!! então até a próxima... Ja ne) 


	5. Capítulo 5

(^_^ Gente estou inspirada ultimamente. O Capitulo 5 já está pronto em tempo recorde.  
  
Primeiro as informações formais:  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc..  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_^.^_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então por favor não copiem ela.  
  
E agora a história.  
  
Obs.: Gente que nota de autor comprida... essa foi a mais comprida de todas! ^_^)  
  
O Futuro  
  
Primeiro vamos ter uma recapitulação do que aconteceu:  
  
"Então eles partiram para o parque. Antes de eles partirem, porém, Sakura usa as cartas Escudo e Ilusão na Tomoyo, Nadeshiko, Amy e no Júnior. No momento que eles chegaram lá uma bola gigantesca de fogo veio na direção exata da Sakura e acertou em cheio nela.  
  
- SAKURA!!!!! - gritou Syaoran."  
  
Logo que a bola de fogo bateu, uma fumaça enorme cobriu o parque inteiro. Assim que a fumaça dissipou eles viram a Sakura deitada no chão inconsciente. Imediatamente o Syaoran correu para ela e começou a chacoalhá- la tentando acordá-la:  
  
- Por favor, Sakura, acorde. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. Por favor, desperte. - ele sussurrou no ouvido da Sakura.  
  
Ele já estava quase chorando e por causa de seu estado de choque ele não viu que outra bola de fogo estava vindo em sua direção. Quando ele olhou para cima, já era tarde demais para fugir então ele decidiu ficar e proteger o que restou da Sakura para ela não ficar pior. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou o ataque, porem ele não sentiu nada e quando ele abriu os olhos, ele viu o Eriol criando uma barreira com sua magia em volta do Syaoran e da Sakura. Então o Eriol disse:  
  
- Syaoran-kun, deixe a Sakura-chan com a Tomoyo-chan e os outros e vamos tentar resolver esse problema.  
  
Pois foi nesse momento que o Syaoran viu que varias bolas de fogo estavam caindo no chão e cada vez mais elas caiam com mais força e velocidade. E o Syaoran respondeu:  
  
- Hai!  
  
Então Syaoran levantou com a Sakura em seus braços e correu para onde a Tomoyo e os outros estavam. Colocando a Sakura delicadamente no chão ele falou para Tomoyo:  
  
- Tome conta dela para mim, Tomoyo-chan.  
  
- Pode deixar, Syaoran-kun.  
  
Então ele virou para seus filhos e falou:  
  
- A mamãe se machucou muito. Fiquem de olho para que nada de magia venha para cá e machuque a mamãe, está bem, meus filhos?  
  
- Hai, papai! - responderam os dois com muita determinação.  
  
- Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês! - disse ele com um sorriso muito caloroso para os seus filhos. Então ele passou uma mão afetuosa na cabeça da Nadeshiko e do Júnior.  
  
Quando ele estava para sair da proteção da carta escudo ele virou para a Amy e falou:  
  
- E eu confio a você a proteção de meus filhos, Amy-chan!  
  
- Hai, Tio Syaoran! - disse ela.  
  
A um passo de sair da proteção ele parou.  
  
'Calma ai. Se a Sakura desmaiou, por que a carta escudo ainda está ativa? De onde a carta está tirando seu poder? Ah! Depois eu me preocupo com isso, agora eu tenho que ajudar o Eriol-kun com aquelas bolas de fogo!' Ele pensou e saiu da proteção.  
  
Quando Syaoran saiu, ele viu que havia uma barreira em volta dele, similar a barreira de proteção da carta escudo, mas ele não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois ele viu que o Eriol já estava cansado de se defender das bolas de fogo.  
  
Então ele olhou para o céu e viu um circulo um pouco mais escuro do que a cor do céu. Ele percebeu que de lá que vinha todas as bolas de fogo.  
  
- Eriol-kun! Olha lá no céu! É de lá que está vindo todas essas bolas de fogo.  
  
- É verdade, Syaoran-kun! O que você sugere que a gente faça?  
  
Syaoran correu para o Eriol-kun e cochichou para ele o seu plano.  
  
Os dois se separaram e cada um foi para um canto correndo. Quando eles pararam eles viraram um para o outro. Cada um deles estava de um lado do circulo preto que estava no céu.  
  
- Pronto Eriol-kun?  
  
- Pronto!  
  
Então Eriol murmurou algumas palavras e os dois começaram a flutuar em direção ao céu.  
  
- Como eu havia suspeitado. - disse Syaoran.  
  
O circulo no céu era achatado, por isso significava que ele, na verdade, era um portal, em que do outro lado estaria o verdadeiro causador das bolas de fogo.  
  
- Vamos Syaoran-kun.  
  
- Hai!  
  
Então os dois entraram no portal, porem menos de um minuto depois os dois foram, literalmente, cuspidos para fora do portal e foram em direção ao chão. Segundos antes de eles baterem no chão eles ouviram uma voz:  
  
- Carta Vento! Venha ao meu socorro e ajude meus amigos! Vento!!  
  
Então a carta amaciou a queda de ambos. Nesse instante eles ouviram uma voz, a mesma voz de antes, dizendo:  
  
"Ainda não está na hora de vocês descobrirem quem eu sou. Em breve vocês saberão... em breve." E com isso a voz desapareceu e a magia também sumiu.  
  
Só que nesse momento a carta Vento voltou a sua forma original, e a Sakura desmaiou.  
  
- Sakura-chan! - gritou Syaoran e foi para o seu lado.  
  
- Ela não quis nos ouvir, Syaoran-kun! - disse Tomoyo que estava tentando sair da proteção da carta Escudo, porem por algum motivo ela e nem os outros conseguiam sair de lá.  
  
- É verdade, papai. A gente falou para a mamãe ficar aqui e que deixasse você e o Tio Eriol resolver o assunto, pois ela ainda estava muito fraca e se ela usasse algum tipo de magia poderia desmaiar de novo. - disse Nadeshiko.  
  
- Mas ela não nos ouviu e disse que precisava ajudar a vocês. E depois ela saiu da proteção, e quando ela saiu, falou algo para a carta escudo que nos não ouvimos. - completou Amy.  
  
- Mas eu creio que ela disse para a carta não deixar gente sair daqui e ir impedir ela de usar magia. E ela saiu no momento em que vocês saíram de dentro do buraco. - finalizou Júnior.  
  
- Sakura-chan... - sussurrou Syaoran, olhando para sua amada.  
  
A carta Escudo, percebendo que não tinha mais nenhum perigo voltou a sua forma original, seguida da carta Ilusão. Então Syaoran levantou com Sakura no colo novamente e disse para seus filhos:  
  
- Vamos para casa, filhos. - e virando-se para o Eriol disse - Amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso, hoje nós precisamos descansar.  
  
- Está certo, Syaoran-kun. Até amanhã. - disse Eriol e virando para sua mulher e sua filha complementou - vamos para casa.  
  
E assim cada família partiu para sua casa e foram descansar após uma dura luta.  
  
Uma luta, que apesar de dura, não se compararia as lutas que eles terão que enfrentar.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
(^_^ De quem é essa voz? O que está acontecendo com o Syaoran e a Sakura? Por que a carta continuou ativa mesmo depois da Sakura ter desmaiado? A resposta de algumas dessas perguntas só virá no próximo capitulo.  
  
Então o que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Me falam que eu só ganho inspiração quando eu vejo que as pessoas estão gostando do que eu escrevo, pois eu escrevo para o entretenimento das pessoas, e se ninguém está se divertindo eu paro.  
  
Mas vocês não imaginam, eu já estava perto de desistir de escrever esse capitulo, até que eu vi umas 3 mensagens pedindo para eu continuar a fic...  
  
Então que tal... 2 capítulos em menos de uma semana... estou progredindo! *Sailor Star Sakura começa a ficar hiper empolgada de novo, até que alguém deu uma batida na cabeça dela bem forte* Ai!!! Essa doeu MUITO!!!  
  
Obs.: essa nota do autor ou melhor autora, no meu caso, ficou tão grande quanto a outra. Eu preciso parar de "falar" tanta besteira. De qualquer forma... Ja ne!! ^_^) 


	6. Capítulo 6

(^_^ Gente voltei!!! * Sailor Star Sakura abaixa para fugir das coisas que estão sendo atiradas nela* OK gente, calma ai... me desculpa por não ter atualizado a MUITO tempo, mas isso foi devido a forças fora de meu controle (para ser exata: provas)Então aqui está o tão esperado capitulo 6... e se eu conseguir terminar hoje o capitulo 7 saira logo em saguida. Então:  
  
Primeiro as informações formais:  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc..  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
~*~*~*~ Mudança de senário  
  
(^_^.^_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então por favor não copiem ela.  
  
E agora a história!!!! ^_^)  
  
O Futuro  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Escrito e inventado por:  
  
Sailor Star Sakura  
  
Passaram-se dois meses desde a batalha de Sakura e cia. com a voz misteriosa. Sakura e Syaoran começaram a se acostumar com o que estava acontecendo e passaram a aceitar a hipótese de que na verdade o que aconteceu foi que eles perderam a memória, porém eles não falaram isso para ninguém e só começaram a agir como um casal perto de todos e também em particular (^_^na privacidade do quarto deles, entende? ^_^).  
  
Era domingo, sendo assim, as crianças não tinham aula e Sakura não tinha que dar aula, sendo ela professora de Educação Física na escola onde seus filhos estudavam. Então, por o dia estar muito ensolarado, Sakura e seus filhos foram falar com Syaoran para tentar tirá-lo de seu escritório para eles irem em um picnic.  
  
Apesar de Syaoran, quando criança, não querer ser líder da família Li, ele levou seu cargo como líder muito sério depois que sua mãe morreu e deixou a responsabilidade da família com ele. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo em seu escritório, só saindo quando a Sakura ou um de seus filhos tiravam-no à força fora de lá, ou quando ele tem que fazer uma visita ou viagem a negócios à alguém ou à algum lugar. Quando ele está em uma dessas viagens Takashi Yamazaki, seu assistente e seu melhor amigo, cuidava dos negócios.  
  
Eles moravam no Japão, pois Sakura não queria se separar de sua família e também por que o Syaoran se sentia mais em casa no Japão do que em Hong Kong, mas apesar de o líder a família Li morar no Japão grande parte da família continua morando em Hong Kong, simplesmente viajando para o Japão quando eles precisavam visitar Syaoran.  
  
Sakura, Junior e Nadeshiko entraram silenciosamente dentro do escritório de Syaoran, que era a antiga biblioteca do pai da Sakura. Syaoran estava de costas para a porta, falando ao telefone, por isso ele não viu sua mulher e seus filhos entrarem em seu escritório.  
  
- Como assim eles não aceitaram a nossa proposta? Quem eles pensam que são? - disse Syaoran nervosamente ao telefone - Sim... Sim... Não, eu nunca vou aceitar isso... Tá bom... sim entendi... Então faça isso e me liga assim que você tiver a resposta. - então Syaoran desligou o telefone e viro-se dando de cara com a Sakura e seus dois filhos. Acalmando-se, ele sorriu para eles e perguntou - Sim? O que foi?  
  
Sakura tomou a iniciativa, antes que seus empolgados filhos podessem falar, e falou num tom bem calmo para Syaoran:  
  
- Nossa, Shaoran-kun, você parece muito estressado, tem algo errado? Alguma coisa com que eu possa te ajudar?  
  
- Não, Sakura-chan. Não é nada, simplesmente um mal entendido com uma de nossas filiais.  
  
- Shaoran-kun, você anda muito nervoso ultimamente. Você está precisando sair desse escritório abafado. Que tal, se a gente, for em um picnic? O dia hoje está muito bonito e a mudança de ambiente lhe fará bem.  
  
- Mas, Sakura-chan, eu estou esperando uma ligação do Yamazaki-kun.  
  
- Ah, Shaoran-kun, você pode simplesmente ligar a secretária eletrônica e ligar para ele de volta quando a gente voltar.  
  
- Mas, Sakura-chan...  
  
- Ah, vamos, papai, POR FAVOR! - disse Nadeshiko fazendo bico.  
  
Syaoran sorriu novamente:  
  
- Com um bico desses quem poderia falar não? Eu já vou subir para trocar de roupa.  
  
- Aeeeeee! - gritaram a duas crianças e subiram correndo as escadas para irem preparar a cesta de picnic. Deixando Sakura e Syaoran no escritório.  
  
-É, né? Você só atende aos bicos da Nadeshiko e os meus sempre passam batidos. - disse Sakura virando as costas para Syaoran e fazendo voz de magoada.  
  
Syaoran riu. Ele conhecia muito bem a Sakura e sabia que ela na verdade não estavam magoada e sim querendo um pouco de atenção, pois ele andou trabalhando demais nessa ultima semana.  
  
- Então, minha Sakura-chan está com ciúmes? - disse ele abraçando-a pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço.  
  
Ela não respondeu, simplesmente se entregou a suas carícias.  
  
- Então? - insistiu Syaoran.  
  
- Talvez - respondeu Sakura fechando os olhos.  
  
Syaoran virou-a e esperou que ela abrisse os olhos. Assim que ela abriu os olhos, ele ficou paralisado com a visão dos olhos que o fez se apaixonar por ela, uns olhos verdes esmeraldas cheios de ternura e amor. E assim como ela abriu os olhos ela os fechou novamente e esperou e Syaoran sabia o que ela estava esperando. Ele vagarosamente se inclinou e a beijou ternamente nos lábios. Primeiro foi um beijo terno, carinhoso, logo esse beijo foi se aprofundando, se tornando mais apaixonado...  
  
- Mamãe, Papai, vamos! - e antes que esse beijo levasse a algo mais eles ouviram a voz da Nadeshiko chamando eles da cozinha.  
  
- Droga, eu havia me esquecido deles. - reclamou Syaoran.  
  
- Hehe, vamos, você ainda tem que se trocar, mais tarde a gente continua. - disse Sakura rindo da atitude de seu marido e começando a subir as escadas.  
  
- Epa! Calma ai, onde você pensa que vai? - disse Syaoran abraçando-a de novo e lhe dando outro beijo, só que dessa vez mais apaixonado.  
  
Os dois se separaram por falta de ar e Sakura disse:  
  
- Vamos, Shaoran-kun... mais tarde a gente continua...  
  
- Mas...  
  
Syaoran ia protestar, mas Sakura o silencio com um beijo leve nos lábios e começou a empura-lo escada a cima para o quarto deles. Enquanto Sakura o empurrava, Syaoran reclamou:  
  
- Não é justo!  
  
Sakura só riu e continuo a empura-lo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No parque Sakura e Nadeshiko começaram a arrumar as coisas para o picnic enquanto Syaoran e Junior jogavam futebol.  
  
- Junior, Shaoran-kun, vem comer! - Sakura chamou-os  
  
- Vamos, Junior. Sua mãe e Nadeshiko já terminaram lá. - Syaoran falou para seu filho.  
  
- Então, papai, nós vamos fazer aquilo ou não vamos?  
  
- Claro que sim filho. Só deixa dar o momento certo que eu te dou o sinal.  
  
- Tá bom, papai. - disse Junior ficando empolgado.  
  
Então Sakura, Syaoran, Nadeshiko e Junior sentaram para comer. Quando eles iam começar a comer eles ouviram alguém chamando a Sakura:  
  
- Sakura-chan!! Aqui, Sakura-chan!  
  
- Hoe? Quem é que está me chamando?  
  
Todos se viraram para a direção de onde vinha a voz e viram uma mulher da idade da Sakura e do Syaoran com cabelos preto acinzentados, olhos grandes e de cor violeta segurando a mão de uma menina que era idêntica a ela e esta segurava a mão de um homem com cabelos pretos azulados e olhos azuis escuros.  
  
- Tomoyo-chan, Amy-chan, Eriol-kun. Nossa que coincidência vocês aqui. - disse Sakura.  
  
- Nas palavras da falecida Kaho-san: "Neste mundo não há coincidências, só o inevitável."- disse Eriol  
  
- Hoe? O que você quer dizer com isso, Eriol-kun? - perguntou Sakura.  
  
- Nada não... então vocês conseguiram tirar o Syaoran-kun do escritório dele?  
  
- Sim depois de muito trabalho conseguimos tirá-lo de lá, mas...  
  
Então Sakura foi interrompida, pois neste instante eles sentiram um forte poder mágico.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
(^_^ desculpa por deixar v6 na mão gente... é que eu tinha que parar ai se não eu nunca iria terminar esse capitulo...  
  
Então o que será que o Syaoran e o Junior estão planejando?  
  
De onde é esse poder mágico?  
  
Será que um dia eu vou falar o que está acontecendo?  
  
Será que eu vou explicar como e por que a Kaho Mizuki está morta?  
  
Algumas destas respostas estarão no próximo capitulo, não percam... só espero que eu consiga digitar o próximo capitulo logo... hehe ^_^) 


	7. Capítulo 7

(^_^ Bem ai está... desculpem a demora...  
  
Primeiro as informações formais:  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_^. ^_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela.  
  
E agora a história: ^_^)  
  
O Futuro  
  
Escrito e inventado por:  
  
Sailor Star Sakura.  
  
Primeiro vamos ter uma recapitulação do que aconteceu:  
  
- Tomoyo-chan, Amy-chan, Eriol-kun. Nossa que coincidência vocês aqui. - disse Sakura.  
  
- Nas palavras da falecida Kaho-san: "Neste mundo não há coincidências, só o inevitável".- disse Eriol  
  
- Hoe? O que você quer dizer com isso, Eriol-kun? - perguntou Sakura.  
  
- Nada não... Então vocês conseguiram tirar o Syaoran-kun do escritório dele?  
  
- Sim depois de muito trabalho conseguimos tirá-lo de lá, mas...  
  
Então Sakura foi interrompida, pois neste instante eles sentiram um forte poder mágico. Seguida de uma nuvem de fumaça preta e o desaparecimento de Junior, Nadeshiko e Amy.  
  
- Onde estão as crianças?-perguntou Sakura com desespero.  
  
- Eu não sei, Sakura-chan. Vamos procurá-las através do poder mágicos deles.-respondeu Syaoran tentando fingir preocupação.  
  
Sakura parou, se acalmou e saiu em direção do poder deles, seguida de Syaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo, que estava gravando tudo.  
  
Eles chegaram numa casa antiga, dentro do parque. Era uma casa de dois andares ao estilo inglês antigo (^_^ Imagine a casa do Eriol no anime^_^).  
  
- Que casa é essa? Eu nunca vi essa casa aqui no parque antes. -disse Tomoyo - Ela se parece muito com sua casa antiga aqui de Tomoeda, Eriol- kun.  
  
-É verdade Tomoyo-chan. - respondeu Eriol.  
  
Eles entraram dentro da casa. Assim que a Tomoyo, que era a ultima entre eles, pisou dentro da casa a porta se fechou e todos sabiam que ela não abriria mais até eles terminarem o que eles vieram fazer.  
  
Foram entrando de vagar. A casa por dentro não era muito parecida com a do Eriol. No hall de entrada havia uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar, essa escadaria no meio de caminho se dividia em duas e cada parte virava para um canto. Alem da escada só havia dois corredores naquele andar, um para a direita e outro para a esquerda. Nesses corredores havia varias portas.  
  
-Vamos dar uma olhada aqui embaixo primeiro. - comandou Syaoran  
  
-Hai. - responderam todos.  
  
Assim eles partiram primeiro para a direita olhando de porta em porta. Havia desde pequenas salas até banheiros e ambientes vazios. No fim do corredor Tomoyo virou e falou:  
  
- Não tem nada demais aqui, vamos dar uma olhada no outro corredor.  
  
Então eles viraram e foram em direção ao hall de entrada. Chegando em frente a escada Sakura parou e olho escada a cima. Em seguida ela fechou os olhos e concentrou, depois ela os abriu novamente e balançou a cabeça com que dizendo não, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava acontendo.  
  
'Sakura-chan, o que esta acontecendo? Por que você parou?' - perguntou Syaoran através do vinculo deles.  
  
' Shaoran-kun, se concentra no poder que está vindo do andar de cima. Não é muito parecido com o poder de Junior e de Nadeshiko, só que mais forte? Só que eu não estou sentindo o poder da Amy' - respondeu Sakura pelo vinculo.  
  
Syaoran também se concentrou e viu que o que Sakura havia dito era verdade, então em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso triunfante.  
  
- O que foi, Shaoran-kun? Por que você está sorrindo? - perguntou Sakura confusa.  
  
- Nada não, Sakura.- disse Syaoran parando de sorrir - Eu só tava pensando em algo.  
  
- Em que? - quis saber Sakura.  
  
Syaoran ignorou a pergunta de Sakura e chamou Eriol e Tomoyo que haviam continuado a andar, mesmo depois que Sakura tinha parado.  
  
- Eriol! Tomoyo! Venham! Eles estão lá em cima.  
  
Quando Eriol e Tomoyo chagaram na frente da escada o quarteto subiu para o andar superior. Chagando lá eles viram a Amy sair de dentro de um portal lilás com os olhos fechados, flutuando no ar. Quando o portal fechou, ela abriu os olhos e o poder de flutuação que estava sobre ela foi se desfazendo devagarzinho, colocando-a ajoelhada no chão.  
  
Eriol andou até sua filha e indagou preocupado:  
  
-Amy-san, você está bem?  
  
-Sim, 'tou-san, eu estou bem.  
  
- Que bom.- e virando para Nadeshiko e Junior, Eriol perguntou - E vocês? Já foram?  
  
- Eu já fui, Tio Eriol. Mas sendo que a Nadeshiko vai ficar com as cartas Sakura, ela não vai precisar ir, pois ela já vai ser testada por Yue.- respondeu Junior.  
  
- Hoe? Do que vocês estão falando?-indagou Sakura  
  
- É o seguinte, Sakura-chan. Todo mago ou maga quando chega na idade certa tem que vir no lugar que lhes é mostrado através de um sonho e passar por um teste para aprender umas magias de iniciação para que, mais tarde, eles possam se aprofundar no tipo de magia que eles preferirem. Esse teste é dado e julgado pelo Destino. -disse Eriol  
  
- O Destino? - perguntou Sakura, não entendendo nada.  
  
- Sim, Sakura-chan, o Destino. - respondeu Syaoran.  
  
-Mas, então por que eu não passei por esse teste? - perguntou uma Sakura muito confusa.  
  
- Simples Sakura-chan. Por que você já ia ser dona das cartas, e também iria passar pelo teste que o Yue iria dar. Por isso o Destino não te chamou, se não, você saberia coisas que fariam que a sua história de card captor fosse bem diferente. - E também não haveria necessidade de você passar por dois testes.- complementou Syaoran.  
  
-Ah! E como vocês sabem que é a Nadeshiko que vai ficar com as cartas se a gente nem vez o teste para eles ainda?  
  
- Bem, nesse caso nem é preciso fazer. O Junior tem um poder mágico muito maior do que a Nadeshiko, então, se a gente treinar ele corretamente a gente poder fazer com que ele possa criar suas cartas a partir do zero. Porem, com a Nadeshiko, isso não é possível, por que ela tem um poder mágico inferior ao do Junior, por isso ela ira precisar de "Cartas Bases", que no seu caso foram as cartas Clow, Sakura-chan.-respondeu Eriol.  
  
-Ah... E por que vocês não me disseram nada antes?  
  
- Mas, Sakura-chan, por mim você já sabia disso tudo... Ou você esqueceu?  
  
'Fala que você esqueceu Sakura-chan' disse Syaoran através do vinculo.  
  
- Ah... Eu esqueci.  
  
Nesse instante eles ouvem a mesma voz do outro dia:  
  
- Já está na hora... Venham!  
  
Como estas palavras todos desaparecem.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
(^_^ Bem ai está... um pouco de suspense no final... quanto ao capitulo 8, eu o enviarei quando eu digitar ele... hehe... bem até a próxima... *Sailor Star Sakura com preguiça de escrever um monte de perguntas sem sentido*^_^). 


	8. Capítulo 8

(^_~ Não há palavras que expliquem minha falta de consideração com vocês que estão lendo a minha fic! Eu agradeço, pois vocês tiveram paciência e estão aqui lendo o mais recente capítulo dela. Prometo que vou fazer ele o mais comprido que eu conseguir.  
  
Primeiro as informações formais:  
  
-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_~. ~_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
**Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela.  
**  
E agora a história: ~_^)  
  
O Futuro  
  
Escrito e inventado por:  
  
Sailor Star Sakura.  
  
Sakura acordou com um susto numa cama de hospital, ligada a diversos aparelhos e ela estava sentindo uma grande dificuldade de respirar. Olhando ao redor, ela viu que em seu quarto só havia ela, a sua direita estava uma cama vazia e a sua esquerda um vaso cheio de rosas na cor vermelho sangue, colocado na janela. Ela sorriu e com muita dificuldade conseguiu se endireitar na cama, ficando sentada nela.  
  
Após alguns instantes uma enfermeira sorridente entrou o quarto.  
  
- Ah! Que bom que você já acordou. Como que você está se sentindo, querida? - disse a amável enfermeira  
  
- To com uma pouco de dificuldade de respirar e é um pouco difícil me mexer. Mas, alem disso, eu estou bem. - respondeu Sakura, gostando da enfermeira imediatamente.  
  
- Ah, isso é porque seu organismo está muito fraco devido a falta de cuidado que ele em sofrendo, querida. Olha, eu trouxe estes remédios para você. Eles vão ajudar a passar a dor e vão te ajudar a clarear a cabeça um pouco. - ela disse dando o remédio à Sakura - Meu nome é Clara, me chame de Cla. - a enfermeira disse enquanto sai do quarto - se você precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, é só apertar o botãozinho ai a sua direita que eu virei, está bem?  
  
- Sim, enfermeira Cla, muito obrigada.  
  
Quando a porta estava para fechar, Sakura chamou-a:  
  
- Enfermeira Cla?  
  
- Sim, querida?  
  
- Onde é que eu estou afinal?  
  
- Em seu subconsciente, é claro, minha querida - e com isto Clara saiu do quarto.  
  
"Em meu subconsciente? Como assim? O que está acontecendo aqui?"  
  
Finalmente Sakura se lembrou de Nadeshiko, sua filha, Junior, seu querido filho, Syaoran, sua amado esposo e Tomoyo, Eriol e Amy, seus mais íntimos amigos. Se lembrou do acontecimento de dois meses atrás em que ela repentinamente foi parar no futuro, lembrou de todas as suas ações, falas e reações de antes e depois do acontecimento, das cartas Clow, das Cartas Sakura e da voz misteriosa e do teste do destino.  
  
Ela sentiu que seu corpo começou a para de doer e neste instante o ambiente ao seu redor de hospital sumiu e uma linda sala com uma lareira acessa esquentando o ambiente, e trazendo calor ao seu coração, apareceu. Ao seu lado, o vaso de rosas permaneceu, porém agora elas estavam com uma cor verde extremamente claro, quase branco.  
  
A enfermeira Clara voltou ao quarto e olhando ao redor, disse:  
  
- Vejo que o remédio já fez efeito.  
  
Ela passou pela indignada Sakura e foi em direção ao vaso de rosas tocando delicadamente em cada uma.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? Eu não estou entendendo nada, enfermeira Cla!  
  
- A situação é bem simples, querida. Quando você ouviu a voz pela ultima vez, você e seus amigos desmaiaram. Porém, ao contrário deles, você não ficou em um ligar escuro como de costume. Você veio parar no seu subconsciente. E eu, Clara, sou a responsável por fazer você entender as coisas. Mas, neste momento, eu não posso revelar tanto quanto eu gostaria a você.  
  
Clara ficou quieta por um instante. Ela andou até um armário e pegou uma pequena jarra com um pouco de água. Dirigindo-se ao vaso de roas, Clara borrifou um pouco de água nelas e olho para a Sakura.  
  
"Que estranhou eu tive a sensação agora que alguém jogou um pouco de água em mim, me refrescando." - pensou Sakura.  
  
- Você deve ter tido a sensação de ser refrescada neste instante, não estou certa? - disse Clara, quebrando o silencio.  
  
Sakura, perplexa, acenou que sim.  
  
- Estas rosas representam sua vida. As cores dela representam seu estado mental e físico. Você está aqui para conhecer e entender estas rosas. Depois que você compreender elas, você terá que usar os seus poderes para entrar no subconsciente de seus amigos para achar a rosa de cada um deles e iluminá-las, para que eles despertem de seu estado de desmaio. Este será seu primeiro teste, querida. Você terá de passá-lo para depois fazer o teste final que levará você a descobrir o que realmente aconteceu a dois meses atrás. Porém eu lhe aviso, nenhum dos dois testes serão fáceis e você terá que se esforçar muito para passá-los. Caso você não passe o primeiro teste, você ficará presa neste mundo e seus amigos permanecerão desmaiados para sempre. Se você não passar o segundo teste, mas passar o primeiro, você irá voltar a sua vida adulta, que é uma mentira para você, e nunca será completamente feliz.  
  
Sakura, horrorizada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, disse:  
  
- Eu aceito o desafio. Irei fazer os testes. Prefiro ao menos tentar e fracassar do que nem se quer tentar.  
  
Clara abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou as duas mãos da Sakura entre as suas e puxou-a para perto das rosas, dizendo:  
  
- Eu sabia que você iria dizer isto! Agora eu vou te explicar o máximo que eu posso com relação as rosas, o resto você terá que descobrir por conta própria.  
  
- Está bem, Cla. - respondeu a sorridente Sakura  
  
- Agora, vejamos, por onde devo começar? Bem a primeira coisa que você deve saber é em que estado as rosas devem estar para que você acorde. Elas devem estar numa cor similar a esta. Um verde ou azul - depende da pessoa - tão claro que ele pareça ser branco e todas as rosas devem estar desabrochadas. No seu caso, você ainda não acordou, pois algumas rosas ainda são botões.  
  
- E como que eu faço para elas desabrocharem, Cla?  
  
- Isso que não posso te falar, mas, creio que, logo você irá entender.  
  
- Ta bom.  
  
- Continuando. Depois que todas desabrocharem você ainda terá que iluminá- las com uma forte luz para que elas se fortaleçam. Entendeu?  
  
- Hai - respondeu Sakura, extremamente interessada na "aula".  
  
- Quando você entrar no subconsciente de qualquer um de seus amigos todas as rosas de cada um, sem exceção, serão botões e estarão em uma sala bem escura. A primeira coisa que você deverá fazer é iluminar o ambiente e localizar o seu amigo que deverá estar perto de suas rosas. Ele provavelmente estará muito machucado e precisará de tratamento. Quando você começar a tratar dele, tome cuidado, pois a Clara de cada um, que deverá estar adormecida, irá despertar e atacar você, pois ela sentirá que você está roubando o trabalho que deve ser dela. E tome cuidado com as ilusões das "Claras", pois elas são extremamente expertas.  
  
- Mas, se o trabalho das Claras é fazer as pessoas entenderem as coisas, como que estarei eu fazendo o trabalho delas, se meu dever é apenas tratar e clarear as coisas?  
  
- Minha querida, quando você faz alguém entender algo, você está clareando as coisas para esta pessoa. E o trabalho das Claras é, em outras palavras, clarear as coisas. E é da palavra clarear que vem o nosso nome Clara, afinal.  
  
- Mas então porque você não está adormecida como as outras Claras?  
  
- Porque alguém me acordou.  
  
-Quem?  
  
- Isto eu não posso revelar, querida.  
  
E Clara continuou a explicar como as rosas funcionavam a Sakura. Contando- lhe o que significava cada cor, momento e estado da vida das rosas.  
  
Sem que Sakura percebesse a cada instante em que ela descobria algo a mais sobre as rosas, uma de suas próprias rosas começava a desabrochar. Até que no instante em que Clara terminou sua explicação todas as rosas já estavam desabrochadas.  
  
- O momento chegou, querida. - disse Clara - todo o que eu podia te dizer, eu disse. Agora você só precisa clarear estas suas rosas com uma forte luz e sua missão irá começar.  
  
"Uma forte luz? De onde que eu vou tirar uma forte luz?' - pensou Sakura – "Já sei!"  
  
-Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela - Sakura começou a recitar e sua chave apareceu em sua frente - mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!  
  
O báculo da estrela apareceu na frente da Sakura e ela tirou uma carta Sakura de seu bolso e chamou sobre os seus poderes:  
  
- Luz, ilumine este quarto com um grande resplendor! LUZ!  
  
Então, enquanto o poder da Luz ia diminuindo e possibilitando a visão, Sakura viu Clara dizendo "Boa Sorte" e o aconchegante ambiente desaparecendo e a ultima coisa que viu foram as suas rosas adquirindo uma cor de rosa pastel e brilhando enormemente.  
  
Sakura acordou no que parecia uma espécie de prisão medieval. Ela estava deitada no chão e seus amigos estavam todos acorrentados à parede e inconscientes.  
  
Decidindo começar por usa filha, Sakura se dirigiu a Nadeshiko e começou a se concentrar em uma maneira de entrar no subconsciente dela.  
  
Como se ela não controlasse o próprio corpo, Sakura levantou as mãos e colocou cada uma de uma lado da cabeça de Nadeshiko e começo a recitar palavras desconhecidas e irreconhecíveis. E repentinamente ela desapareceu.  
  
***  
  
Continua...  
  
*** (^_~ Bem gente. Ai está o capitulo 8... espero que vocês gostem... eu me esforcei pra caramba neste capitulo. Eu sei que as coisas estão meio confusas neste momento, mas logo logo as coisas serão reveladas. Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora e eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo, não se preocupem... pretendo colocá-lo aqui no site até este fim de semana... se ele não estiver aqui no sábado, na segunda-feira sem falta ele estará aqui! Eu prometo! E me desculpem também se eu errei na hora de escrever o encanto que a Sakura usa para invocar o báculo, se estiver errado, por favor alguém me mande o encanto correto que eu irei corrigi-lo. Por hora é só... Já ne!! ~_^)


	9. Capítulo 9

(^_~ Bom, gente, depois de MUITO tempo, eu finalmente decidi continuar a minha fic. Desculpem se eu perdi o jeito para escrevi, porque eu não tenho escrito nada, a não ser trabalhos de escola, desde que eu parei.

Primeiro, as burocracias:

***Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC, CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem na.***

-... Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_~ nota da autora ~_ ^)

Agora, vamos à história... espero que vocês gostem. ~_^)

O Futuro

Capitulo 9

Escrito por: Sailor Star Sakura.

            Sakura olhou ao seu redor. Ela não via nada alem da escuridão que a envolvia, era aterrorizante. Subitamente, ela começou a ouvir a voz de sua querida filha a chamando e foi quando ela lembrou de sua missão de despertar os seus amigos.

            Usando a carta fogo, para criar uma luminosidade, mesmo que precária, dentro da escuridão, ela começou andar na direção da voz de sua querida filha, quando ela se deparou com uma porta fechada.

            O curioso dessa porta, é que ela não estava apoiada em parede alguma, era simplesmente uma porta, em meio ao vazio da escuridão, completamente coberta de espinhos. Invocando a carta espada, ela passou por todos os espinhos, cortando-os e também atravessou a porta enigmática.

            Do outro lado da porta, ela não viu nada alem de escuridão. Usando a carta fogo, ela conseguiu clarear o ambiente, revelando assim um vaso de rosas pretas e a Nadeshiko em pé, ao lado das rosas.

            - Mamãe! – disse Nadeshiko, enquanto corria para os braços de sua querida mãe.

            - Minha filha! Você está bem?

            - Estou sim, mamãe. Agora que você chegou, eu estou maravilhosamente bem.

            Sakura abraçou sua filha e com o poder das cartas, fez surgir uma cadeira, onde Nadeshiko poderia sentar. Lembrando das palavras da enfermeira Cla, Sakura estranhou o comportamento de sua filha, e decidiu questiona-la.

            - Filha, o que você estava fazendo aqui no escuro, porque você não usou da sua magia, para gerar alguma fonte de luz?

            - Por que eu sabia que você viria me ajudar, mamãe.

            - E você sabe onde você está, querida?

            - Sim, mamãe, eu estou no meu subconsciente. Não é verdade?

            Sakura não gostou dessas respostas, lembrando do que Clara havia dito-a. Ela se afastou da suposta Nadeshiko e perguntou:

            - _Nadeshiko_, onde é que está a Clara?

            - Ela foi embora, depois de me acordar.

            Sakura, agora sabia da verdade. Afastando se da Nadeshiko, disse:

            - Apareça, sua impostora! Você não é minha filha!

            Imediatamente, a figura de Nadeshiko, desapareceu, mostrando agora uma figura, extremamente semelhante com a enfermeira Clara do subconsciente de Sakura.

            - Cla? O que você está fazendo aqui?

            - Não me chame de Cla! A única que pode me chamar assim é a dona deste lugar, e você não é ela!

            Dizendo isso, Clara arremessou uma bola de energia contra a Sakura, que se defendeu rapidamente com a carta escudo. Usando a carta luz, ela clareou o lugar, possibilitando, assim, uma luta justa. Em seguida ela invocou a carta salto, para fugir dos constantes ataques de Clara, que tinha como objetivo único, no memento, destruí-la.

            Ela invocou a carta arvore para prender Clara, e se aproximou dela.

            - Onde está minha filha? – Sakura perguntou furiosa.

            - Você não tem o direito de estar aqui! – Clara respondeu, ignorando a pergunta de Sakura.

            Clara começou a brilhar e o brilho queimou os galhos da carta árvore que a segurava, possibilitando, assim, que ela se soltasse. Dando um salto para trás, Clara começou novamente a atacar Sakura com bolas de energias. Vendo que não havia outra possibilidade, a não ser contra-atacar, Sakura usou a carta Relâmpago contra Clara. Invocou, também, as cartas Luta e Espada para ajuda-la.

            Enquanto Clara destraia-se com a carta Relâmpago, Sakura deu uma rasteira nela, derrubando-a. E finalmente, com Clara no chão, Sakura apontou a espada em seu pescoço, pronta para atacar.

            - Vou perguntar mais uma vez, onde está minha filha Nadeshiko?! – Sakura, furiosamente, perguntou.

            Não vendo nenhuma outra saída, Clara apontou para seu lado esquerdo, onde apareceu uma porta.

            - Sua filha está dentro daquele quarto. – Clara resondeu.

            Usando a carta sono Sakura deixou Clara no chão onde ela estava e direcionando-se para a porta, ela abriu-a com a carta espada.

***

Continua...

***

(^.~ Bom gente... por enquanto é só... no próximo capitulo, Nadeshiko acorda e começa a ajudar sua mãe... Deixem seus comentários, eu agradeceria muito. ~.^)


	10. Capítulo 10

(^.~ Nossa, acho que nunca fui tão rápida para atualizar! Não vamos falar muito... apenas o necessário...

**Eu não sou dona de nenhum personagem de CCS, todos pertencem a Clamp.**

- ... (Alguém falando)

"..." (Alguém pensando)

(^.~...~.^) (Notas da autora)

E agora, a fic! ~.^)

O Futuro

Capítulo 10

Escrito por: Sailor Star Sakura

Mais uma vez, Sakura viu-se no meio de uma escuridão. Lembrando as palavras de sua Clara, Sakura, utilizou, dessa vez, a carta Luz para iluminar o ambiente. Foi então que ela viu Nadeshiko deitada no chão e ao seu lado um vaso com botões de rosas pretas. Sakura correu para o lado da Nadeshiko, sem saber o que fazer.

De repente, Nadeshiko começou a abrir os olhos.

- Mamãe?

Sakura olhou para sua filha, e abriu um enorme sorriso, enquanto abraçava-a.

- Mamãe, onde que eu estou?

- Você está no seu subconsciente, minha filha.

- Como assim, mamãe?

- Você se lembra de quando nós ouvimos uma voz falando "Já está na hora... Venham!"?

- Sim, mamãe.

- Então, depois de nós ouvirmos essa voz, todos nós desmaiamos e fomos parar no nosso subconsciente. Eu fui a primeira a acordar, com a ajuda da minha Clara.

- Sua Clara?

- Sim, filha. Ela é um ser que fica no nosso subconsciente, responsável por fazer nós entendermos as coisas, quando necessário.

- Mas, então, cadê minha Clara?

- Ela está no outro lado daquela porta, dormindo, novamente.

- Novamente?

- Sim, pois, quando eu entrei no seu subconsciente parar te acordar (trabalho que deve ser feito originalmente pela Clara), ela estava dormindo, e com a minha presença ela acordou.

- Entendi.

Nesse momento, o ambiente ficou parecendo com uma sala aconchegante, similar à sala do subconsciente da Sakura.

Quando Sakura olhou para as rosas, elas estavam mudando de uma cor preta para um cinza escuro.

"Cinza escuro? O que significava cinza escuro mesmo?" – pensou Sakura.

- Mamãe, eu estou com fome. – disse Nadeshiko.

"É mesmo, cinza escuro é fome. Hihihi!" – Sakura, pensou novamente.

- Está bem minha filha. O que você quer comer?

- Bolo!

- Hahahaha. Ta bom.

Usando a carta doce, Sakura fez um bolo para Nadeshiko comer. Depois de satisfeita, as rosas de Nadeshiko ficaram numa cor azul extremamente claro, quase branco.

"Já está no ponto certo. Só falta mais algumas rosas florescerem" – pensou Sakura – "Agora, como é que as minhas rosas floresceram, mesmo?".

- Mamãe?

- Sim minha filha?

- De quem são essas rosas?

- São suas, minha filha, elas representam seu estado físico e mental.

E com isso, Sakura começou a explicar como as rosas funcionavam.

- Concluindo, eu estou aqui para fazer todas as suas rosas florescerem e chegarem a cor em que ela atualmente está e por ultimo ilumina-las com um grande resplendor.

Olhando para as rosas, Sakura viu que já estava na hora de ilumina-las, e finalmente ela entendeu que para as rosas desabrocharem, as pessoas precisam adquiri conhecimento sobre o seu estado atual.

- Vamos, filha? Já está na hora de acordar os outros.

- Sim, mamãe.

- Carta Luz, ofereça-nos um grande resplendor. Luz!

Quando o poder da luz começou a desaparecer novamente, Sakura percebeu que as rosas dessa vez estavam numa tonalidade laranja.

Sakura acordou, novamente, na prisão ao estilo castelo medieval e viu sua filha despertando vagarosamente, ainda acorrentada. Através da carta Apagar, as correntes de Nadeshiko desapareceram, e está pode andar livremente.

Olhando ao redor Nadeshiko disse:

- Mamãe, eu quero te ajudar a despertar nossos amigos.

- Você tem certeza, Nadeshiko-chan, essa tarefa não será fácil.

- Sim, mamãe, eu tenho certeza.

- Está bem, então. Que tal eu ir acordar a Tomoyo-chan e você ir acordar a Amy-chan?

- Ta bom, mamãe.

- Lembre-se, minha filha, a Clara da Amy irá tentar te impedir. Você não pode permitir isso, pois, mesmo ela estando bem intencionada, ela não sabe do que nós sabemos.

- Sim, mamãe.

E assim elas se direcionaram cada uma a sua respectiva amiga.

- Mamãe, como eu faço para entrar no subconsciente da Amy-chan?

- Repita comigo, filha.

E assim, mais uma vez Sakura recitou o encanto que nem mesmo ela sabia que ela reconhecia.

***

Com a Sakura

***

"Mais uma vez, escuridão." – Sakura pensou.

- Carta Fogo, venha ao meu comando, e ajude-me a atravessar esta escuridão. Fogo!

"Agora, vejamos, onde será que está aquela porta esquisita" – pensou Sakura, enquanto procurava pela porta que a levaria à Clara da Tomoyo – "espero que Nadeshiko-chan esteja bem".

***

Com a Nadeshiko

***

"Quanta escuridão! Como era mesmo aquela magia que papai tinha me ensinado?" – pensou Nadeshiko – "Ah, sim, lembrei!"

- Deus do fogo, vinde a mim! – ela recitou.

Instantaneamente, uma pequena chama foi acesa permitindo que ela visse uma porta aberta a sua frente. Ela entrou pela porta e tudo que podia ser ouvido depois de sua entrada, foi um arrepiante grito.

***

Continua...

***

(^.~ Bom gente, ai está o capitulo 10, espero que vocês tenham gostado... continuar esta fic tem provado ser muito gratificante para mim, eu só espero que alguém ai goste dela ^^... bom, até o próximo capitulo, eu espero... ~.^)


	11. Capítulo 11

(^.~ Respondendo a uma observação que a Miaka Yuuki fez: o teste é só da Sakura sim, mas a Clara da Sakura nunca disse para ela que ela não poderia ter ajuda nenhuma... ^.~ entendeu?

Todo mundo que a Sakura acordar, vai poder ajuda-la, isto é, todo mundo que tiver poderes...

Outra coisa... chegaram tantos reviews desde meus dois últimos capítulos que eu decidi digitar o cap. 11 antes do esperado...

Então... continuado com a fic...

**OBS: Eu não sou dona de nenhum personagem de CCS! Todos pertencem a Clamp!** ~.^)

O Futuro

Capitulo 11

Escrito por: Sailor Star Sakura

**No ultimo capitulo:**         

"- Deus do fogo, vinde a mim! – Nadeshiko recitou.

Instantaneamente, uma pequena chama foi acesa permitindo que ela visse uma porta aberta a sua frente. Ela entrou pela porta e tudo que podia ser ouvido depois de sua entrada, foi um arrepiante grito."

            Nadeshiko se deparou com uma aranha subindo pelo seu pé direito. Sacudindo o pé violentamente, a aranha saiu voando pela escuridão do novo ambiente.

            "Como eu odeio aranhas! Não sei como a Amy-chan gosta tanto delas!" – pensou Nadeshiko – "E agora, onde será que está a Clara da Amy, pensando bem, como é que se parece a Clara?".

            Nadeshiko, ainda usando a pequena chama feita pela sua magia, começou a explorar o lugar onde estava, tudo que podia ser visto era uma escuridão sem fim.

- Bem-vinda, Nadeshiko-chan.

- Quem está aí? – disse Nadeshiko assustada, sendo que ela não via ninguém.

- Suponho que você está aqui para acordar a Amy-chan. – disse a voz, ignorando a pergunta de Nadeshiko – Mas, queira me perdoar, eu não vou deixar você acorda-la, essa tarefa é minha!

Com isso, Nadeshiko viu um portal abrindo em sua frente e se sentiu sugada em direção a esse. Ela tentou, com todas as suas forças não entrar no portal, mas foi em vão. Ela acabou sendo sugada.

***

Com a Sakura

***

"Achei! Agora é só atravessar essa porta que eu acharei a Clara que me mostrará onde a Tomoyo-chan está" – pensou Sakura.

Usando a carta espada, Sakura tentou abrir a porta, porém essa tentativa mostrou-se extremamente fútil, pois a porta não poderia ser cortada dessa vez. Ela, perplexa, tentou outra carta, a carta atravessar, para entrar no lugar onde estaria a Clara da Tomoyo, porem isso também não funcionou.

"Aiaiai! Porque eu não consigo passar por essa porta?" – pensou Sakura.

Sakura tentou a carta fogo:

- Carta Fogo, queima esta porta, para que eu possa passar para o outro lado. Fogo!

Que também não funcionou.

A carta Água:

- Carta Água, atravesse essa porta com toda sua potencia. Água!

E mais uma vez, a tentativa foi inútil.

A carta Vento:

- Carta Vento, crie uma ventania enorme que abre esta porta. Vento!

Uma a uma Sakura foi usando todas as cartas possíveis, porem nenhuma conseguiu abrir a porta.

"Eu já tentei de tudo! A única coisa que eu não fiz foi tentar a abrir a porta pela maçaneta." – pensou Sakura.

Meio duvidosa, Sakura se dirigiu à porta, pegou a maçaneta e girou. Curiosamente a porta se abriu, revelando uma Clara extremamente impaciente.

- Até que em fim você conseguiu abrir essa porta. Achei que eu teria abri-la pra você, sendo que você, claramente, não é capaz de perceber coisas tão simples.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Sakura

- Nada não. Agora vejamos, você está aqui para acordar a Tomoyo, não?

- Sim.

- Mas você sabe que eu não posso permitir isso, não é?

- Sei.

- Então está bem. Vamos começar.

- Começar o que? – perguntou Sakura

- Isso. – respondeu Clara.

Então o ambiente escuro em volta da Clara e da Tomoyo desapareceu, revelando um jardim enorme. Onde a flor que mais estava presente era a flor de cerejeira. Exatamente no meio do jardim havia um labirinto.

- Este é o jardim do coração da Tomoyo.

- Jardim do coração da Tomoyo?

- Isso mesmo. É aqui onde fica os sentimentos mais importantes para a Tomoyo, seja sentimentos antigos, que ela não sente mais, ou sentimentos que ela cultiva até hoje. Você está vendo esse labirinto?

- Sim.

- Na saída do labirinto está a Tomoyo com seu vaso de rosas. Você terá que atravessar esse labirinto para chegar até a Tomoyo, porém eu lhe aviso, não será fácil, o labirinto em si é fácil, porém no meio do caminho há diversos obstáculos e dentro desse labirinto você só poderá usar cinco cartas Sakuras que eu irei escolher para você. Em momento algum você poderá pegar outra carta. Se você pegar, você imediatamente irá sair do subconsciente da Tomoyo, e será criado um lacre para você não entrar novamente, está entendo?

- Sim – disse Sakura com determinação.

- Está bem, você só poderá usar as cartas Flor, Sono, Ilusão, Bolha e Luz. Agora vá! E coragem, você tem tudo que você precisa.

Então Sakura partiu em direção ao labirinto.

***

Com a Nadeshiko

***

- Ai! Que dor de cabeça! Onde será que eu estou?

Ao redor, Nadeshiko podia ver uma linda campina, e no topo de um monte havia uma casa parecida com a sua. Sentindo-se atraída pela casa, Nadeshiko foi até ela e bateu na porta da frente. A porta, aparentemente, estava destrancada, pois ela se abriu sozinha, quando Nadeshiko encosto nela.

Entrando na casa, podia ser visto nada além de um hall vazio e uma escadaria. No canto esquerdo do hall, Nadeshiko notou que havia um vulto, encostado no chão. Chegando mais perto, dava para perceber que este vulto na verdade era a Amy desmaiada.

- Amy-chan! – gritou Nadeshiko entusiasmada.

- Ah? Onde estou? Nadeshiko? O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Amy, acordando com o gritou de Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko não respondeu a pergunta da Amy, simplesmente a abraçou fortemente.

"Finalmente! Está é minha chance!" - pensou Amy enquanto Nadeshiko a abraçava.

Usando sua magia, Amy fez surgir uma faca em sua mão e ela apontou esse faca nas costas da inocente Nadeshiko que a abraça tão alegremente.

***

Continua...

***

(^.~ Bom... vou parando por ai... um pouquinho de suspense para a turma... hihihihi... até o próximo capitulo, eu espero... e deixem comentários! ~.^)


	12. Capítulo 12

(^.~ Burocracia é um saco!

Primeiro o que é necessário:

-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_~. ~_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
**Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela. **

Agora, ao que interessa!~.^)

No ultimo capítulo:

_"Finalmente! Está é minha chance!" - pensou Amy enquanto Nadeshiko a abraçava._

_Usando sua magia, Amy fez surgir uma faca em sua mão e ela apontou essa faca nas costas da inocente Nadeshiko que a abraçava tão alegremente._

Capítulo 12

Por Sailor Star Sakura

Nadeshiko se contorceu, sentindo algo pontiagudo encostar nas suas costas. A faca que estava na mão de Amy encostou na roupa de Nadeshiko e cortou-a, não contando, porém, a pele.

- Amy-chan, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Nadeshiko, imobilizada.

- Como assim Nadeshiko-chan? Eu estou continuando com nossa brincadeira. Agora vamos. Já está na hora do jantar e papai e mamãe vão ficar preocupados se a gente não voltar até o anoitecer.

- Brincadeira? Papai e Mamãe? Do que você está falando?

Amy olhou para Nadeshiko sem entender o motivo do questionamento. Pacientemente ela explicou, achando que Nadeshiko tivesse batido a cabeça e perdido a memória ou algo assim.

- A nossa brincadeira de sempre, Nadeshiko-chan. A gente tem que se esconder uma da outra, contar até cem e começar a procurar, e quem conseguir fazer um corte na roupa da outra ganha. Quando você me achou, eu estava dormindo, acho que é porquê fiquei até tarde ontem lendo. Contudo, eu ganhei hoje. Agora vamos, nossos pais estão esperando.

- Nossos pais? – exclamou Nadeshiko

- Sim nossos pais. – respondeu Amy, perdendo a paciência.

Nadeshiko já não estava entendendo mais nada. Ela havia entrado pelo portal que a Clara de Amy havia aberto e veio parar nesse estanho mundo onde ela e Amy eram irmãs, aparentemente.

Nadeshiko sentiu que ela não teria opção no momento a não ser seguir Amy, até ela descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

***

Com Sakura

***

Sakura estava na frente da entrada do labirinto quando ela percebeu algo curioso, as paredes do labirinto eram extremamente baixas, Sakura conseguia ver o caminho até a saída sem fazer esforço algum. Ela não entendeu porque Clara tinha mandado ela usar aquelas cartas, para ela não haveria necessidade, sendo que dava para ela andar em linha reta até a saída pulando pelas pequenas paredes.

Quando Sakura tentou pular a primeira parede, ela foi repelida por alguma coisa. Nesse instante ela ouviu a voz da Tomoyo dizendo:

- Você não conseguirá atravessar o labirinto dessa forma. Você tem que andar por todo o percurso.

- Tomoyo-chan? – perguntou Sakura para a Tomoyo que estava ao lado da entrada.

- Sim, Sakura-chan. Eu sou a Tomoyo, porém não sou a Tomoyo que você conhece. Eu sou uma representação de um dos grandes hobbies da Tomoyo.

- Representação?

- Isso mesmo. Porém, eu não posso permitir que você prossiga por este labirinto, por ordem da Clara.

- Como assim?

Sem mais palavras, da mão da Tomoyo surgiu uma pequena bola de cor creme, que saiu voando em direção da Sakura, parando na frente de seu rosto. Esta pequena bola se esticou, achatando-se, simulando um grande cobertor redondo. Este cobertor envolveu a Sakura, prendendo-a.

- Ah! Tomoyo-chan! – Sakura gritou, olhando para a Tomoyo.

" O que é isso? A Tomoyo-chan não tem magia, não tem como ela fazer uma coisa dessas. Não é ela que está fazendo isso!" – pensou Sakura.

Porém, não importando como Sakura gostaria que fosse, era sim Tomoyo quem estava controlando o grande "cobertor" que a prendia. Não vendo nenhuma alternativa, Sakura viu que ela teria que imobilizar a Tomoyo, para que ela pudesse prosseguir. O único problema era, como que ela conseguiria fazer isso, sem poder usar o báculo?

"Será que eu consigo só chamando pela carta?" – pensou Sakura.

- Carta Sono, venha colocar a Tomoyo num profundo sono. Sono! – disse Sakura o mais alto que conseguia.

Não funcionou.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" – pensou Sakura.

Nesse instante o "cobertor" começou a apertá-la mais, quase chegando a sufocar a Sakura, forçando-a a soltar um grito de dor. Ao sentir a dor da dona das cartas, a carta Sono reagiu conforme a vontade da dona, imediatamente.

Sakura estava prestes a desmaiar quando ela sentiu a cobertor soltar-se dela e retornar a sua forma original de uma pequena bola e em seguida cair no chão. Imediatamente Sakura desabou, ajoelhada no chão, ofegando. Olhando para cima, ela viu a cara de arrependimento da carta Sono em não poder ter vindo mais cedo para ajudar sua dona.

- Eu estou bem, carta Sono. Obrigada por me ajudar. Você já pode voltar a sua forma original. – disse Sakura.

Acenando, a carta voltou para sua verdadeira forma e flutuou até o bolso da Sakura, onde era seu lugar.

Sakura pegou Tomoyo, que havia dormido e encostou-a, sentada, contra a parede. Em seguida ela continuou com sua missão.

***

Com a Nadeshiko

***

Nadeshiko estava sentada à mesa com Amy, Tomoyo e Eriol quando de repente tudo a sua volta começou a desaparecer e ela acordou d volta na prisão medieval.

- Que estranho. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse Nadeshiko, falando consigo mesma.

"Acho que tudo aquilo foi um sonho" – pensou.

Subitamente uma Clara apareceu em sua frente.

- Nadeshiko-chan, eu sou a sua Clara. Não sei porque mais eu estou conseguindo me comunicar com você, mesmo agora que você está consciente. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer. Você falhou com sua amiga Amy. Você entrou no subconsciente dela e não conseguiu acordá-la, agora uma espécie de barreira mágica foi criada ao redor da mente dela, impedindo que você possa entrar lá mais uma vez. Você não tem mais permissão para acordá-la.

Ouvindo isso, Nadeshiko começou a chorar.

- Mas não se preocupa, minha querida, sua mãe ainda tem possibilidade de entrar no subconsciente dela, nesse instante eu aconselho que você fique aqui descansando. – dizendo isso, Clara desapareceu.

Nadeshiko não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela ainda chorava, mas de acordo com Clara, sua mãe ainda poderia acordá-la. Então ela ficou apegada a esse ultimo raio de esperança para Amy, enquanto ela esperava por sua mãe.

***

Com Sakura

***

"Nossa! Que labirinto confuso! Não. O labirinto não é confuso. O que é confuso é o que está dentro do labirinto. Eu me deparei com mais três Tomoyos depois daquela da porta de entrada. A primeira estava gritando igual uma doida chamando pelo Eriol:

- Eriol! Eriol-kun! Eriol! – ela dizia cada vez mais alto.

Acho que essa Tomoyo é a parte que é obcecada pelo Eriol. Sendo que ela não largava de mim, alegando que eu havia roubado o Eriol dela, eu fui forçada a utilizar a carta Ilusão nela, para que ela visse um Eriol fazendo tudo que ela queria." – pensou Sakura, relembrando de sua missão, enquanto prosseguia pelo labirinto.

"A segunda estava num canto do labirinto dizendo que eu havia roubado todas as flores dela! Um absurdo! Essas Tomoyos estão doidas! Para satisfazê-la eu tive que usar a carta Flor e dar-lhe um numero infinito de flores. O ruim de tudo isso é que eu estou usando tantas cartas que eu estou ficando muito cansada." – continuou a relembrar Sakura enquanto ela parava um pouco e sentava no chão para descansar.

"A terceira Tomoyo foi a pior de todas. Eu sempre vi a Tomoyo extremamente limpa e organizada, porém essa Tomoyo estava extremamente suja. Ela me ignorou no começo, então eu decidi continuar, sem molestá-la, supondo que essa fosse a parte da Tomoyo que gosta de ficar suja. Porém eu não fui capaz de dar um passo alem dessa Tomoyo. Eu fui descobrir depois que para eu prosseguir era necessário que eu limpasse essa Tomoyo. Eu achei que essa seria a mais fácil de todas. E como eu me enganei. Essa Tomoyo ficava correndo para cima e para baixo, fugindo da ação da carta bolha, forçando-me a correr atrás dela. Agora eu to completamente exausta e eu ainda não consegui achar a saída desse labirinto." – pensou Sakura enquanto descansava.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura levantou-se e continuou a andar.

- Só espero que não me depare com mais nenhuma Tomoyo, se eu for forçada a usar a carta Luz, eu não vou ter força para poder acordar a Tomoyo e nos tirar daqui, ainda mais por que a carta Luz é a que usa mais energia minha. – falou Sakura consigo mesma.

Esse instante foi quando ela se deparou com a saída do labirinto. No momento que ela pisou do lado de fora, Clara apareceu mais uma vez.

- Parabéns. Vejo que você não teve muita dificuldade com as Tomoyos do labirinto. – falou Clara

-Bom, foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui. Então, onde está a Tomoyo-chan? A que eu conheço? – perguntou Sakura

- Ela está aqui.

Então uma porta pareceu e, ao abri-la, Sakura viu a Tomoyo sentada na sala que era muito parecida com a de seu subconsciente. Ao entrar na sala, Tomoyo disse:

- Sakura-chan! Finalmente! A Clara me explicou tudo que estava acontecendo, bom, quase tudo. Ela me explicou sobre as rosas e sua missão. Ela também me contou que na verdade você não é a Sakura-chan que eu conheço. Que você é uma Sakura que veio do passado. E ela disse que eu só poderia sair daqui depois que você chegasse. Então, vamos?

Sakura ficou olhando para Tomoyo perplexa, ela olhou ao redor e viu o vaso de rosas da Tomoyo, com todas as rosas desabrochadas e azuis bem claras. Ela olhou para a Clara que estava do outro lado da porta, ainda no coração da Tomoyo e entendeu.

Na verdade, todas as Claras não eram ruins. Elas simplesmente não gostam que outras pessoas façam o trabalho delas. Foi por isso que essa Clara levou a Sakura para o coração da Tomoyo. Para entretê-la enquanto ela fazia o seu serviço.

Sakura sorriu para a Clara que fechou a porta e virou-se para a Tomoyo:

- Sim, Tomoyo-chan, vamos. – disse Sakura – Carta Luz, enche esse ambiente com seu grande resplendor! Luz!

Então, quando Sakura abriu os olhos novamente ela se viu na prisão de novo. Após desacorrentar a Tomoyo ela viu sua filha no chão, com machucados por todo o corpo e Amy ainda estava desmaiada.

***

Continua...

***

(^.~ Nossa! Que capítulo comprido! O maior que eu já fiz! Bom... espero que isso sirva como desculpa pelo tempo que eu demorei para atualizar. Desculpe por ter pulado a parte do labirinto do coração da Tomoyo, e só feito um "resumo" do que aconteceu, mas é que eu preciso prosseguir com a história se não eu nunca vou terminá-la! O chato é que agora vai demorar mais até eu conseguir digitar o próximo capitulo.  Eu voltei as aulas e os professores estão a todo vapor, não me deixando nem tempo para respirar! Bom... Já vou indo.... Já ne! ~.^)


	13. Capítulo 13

(^.~ Aqui está o capitulo 13! Espero que vocês gostem! Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a uma leitora Miaka Hiiragizawa pelo meu atraso em atualizar a fic. E porque parece que só ela que comenta minha fic (ela ta comentando desde o capítulo 10) eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a ela!

Bom... vamos deixar de conversa e ir ao que interessa:

Primeiro o necessário:

-. Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...  
  
'...' Alguém pensando  
  
(^_~. ~_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
**Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela. **

Agora, a fic!~.^)

O Futuro

Capítulo 13

Escrito por Sailor Star Sakura

- Nadeshiko-chan! – soou o grito de Sakura pela prisão.

            Correndo para socorrer a sua filha, Sakura percebeu que ela estava apenas dormindo e não desmaiada como ela havia pensado no inicio. Levantando-a do chão e colocando-a em cima de um pouco de feno que se encontrava num canto da prisão, Sakura tratou logo de limpar os ferimentos de sua filha e tentar curar os mais graves com a ajuda de sua magia.

            - Sakura-chan, Nadeshiko-chan está bem? – perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.

            - No momento não, mas ela irá melhorar. Eu preciso de um favor seu Tomoyo-chan.

            - Diga, Sakura-chan.

            - Você pode ficar aqui e tomar conta da Nadeshiko-chan?

            - Claro, Sakura-chan! Você nem precisa pedir! – respondeu Tomoyo indo ajudar a tratar de Nadeshiko – Mas, espera um pouco, aonde que você vai?

- Eu tenho que ir despertar os outros. Vou começar com a Amy-chan, para ver se eu descubro o que aconteceu com a Nadeshiko-chan, sendo que ela havia ido para o subconsciente da Amy a ultima vez que eu a vi.

- Está bem, Sakura-chan. Tome cuidado e traga minha filha em segurança, por favor.

- Pode deixar, Tomoyo-chan! – respondeu Sakura indo em direção a Amy, para entrar em seu subconsciente.

Após recitar as devidas palavras mágicas, Sakura desapareceu, deixando Tomoyo na prisão a tratar da Nadeshiko até que esta acordasse.

***

Com a Sakura

***

Sakura se viu mais uma vez na escuridão. Com o auxilio da carta Fogo, Sakura viu uma porta aberta a sua frente. Entrando nela, ela viu Clara olhando para ela com raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou Clara.

- Eu vim acordar Amy-chan. Onde ela está?

- Ela já está acordada. Eu não preciso que você faça o meu trabalho por mim! – disse Clara, abrindo novamente um portal.

"Será que foi isso que aconteceu com minha filha quando ela entrou aqui? A Amy-chan é uma garotinha extremamente forte. Tanto no aspecto físico, mental e de magia. Não é de se espantar que sua Clara seja tão forte." – pensou Sakura enquanto ela facilmente fechava o portal com sua magia.

- O que você fez com minha filha, Nadeshiko-chan, enquanto ela estava aqui? –perguntou Sakura com cautela.

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu simplesmente abri este portal que tirou ela daqui levando-a de volta ao mundo real. Não é culpa minha que ela resistiu e eu fui forçada a fazer o portal puxá-la com mais força, causando alguns machucados.

- Alguns machucados? – perguntou Sakura indignada

- Sim, alguns machucados. – respondeu Clara com cinismo.

Sakura ficou furiosa com o tom dessa Clara. Todas a Claras poderiam ser boas, mas esta tinha que aprender a não mexer com os filhos dos outros. Usando a carta Pequeno e com malícia brilhando em seus olhos, Sakura encolheu Clara até ela ficar com cinco centímetros de tamanho.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – gritou Clara enquanto encolhia.

Sakura não respondeu. Ela simplesmente pegou-a pelo colarinho, depois de encolhida, e levantou-a até que Clara ficasse olho a olho com Sakura.

- Onde está, Amy-chan? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu já disse que você não vai fazer o meu trabalho por mim!

- Se eu fosse você, eu tomaria mais cuidado com a forma com que você fala comigo. Você está do tamanho do palmo de minha mão. O que me impede de simplesmente fechar minha mão envolta de você e sufocá-la?

Clara ficou muda e espantada.

- E também, o que me impede de simplesmente jogar você longe daqui e deixar a ação da gravidade fazer o trabalho por mim? Você deve saber que quando uma pessoa é encolhida com o poder da carta Pequeno sua força mágica também diminui, ou seja, você não tem poder para voltar a sua forma original, a não ser que eu queira. – continuou Sakura, falando friamente com uma Clara pasmada.

- Então, eu lhe aconselho a me dizer onde está minha amiga, Amy-chan, se você não quer acabar extremamente machucada.

Clara simplesmente apontou para uma porta que estava à esquerda da porta por onde Sakura entrou e que esta deixou de notar.

- Muito obrigada. – disse Sakura – Carta Sono, venha colocar Clara num profundo sono, do qual ela só irá despertar depois que eu sair daqui. Sono!

Com isso Clara dormiu, ainda estando pendurada pela sua roupa na mão de Sakura que a colocou delicadamente no chão e usou a carta Grande para fazer Clara voltar a seu tamanho original.

"Assim está bem melhor. Essa Clara era muito ousada. Espero que ela tenha aprendido alguma coisa com esse susto que eu dei nela. Até parece que eu poderia machucá-la intencionalmente sem que ela pudesse se defender." – pensou Sakura enquanto andava até a porta rindo de leve do medo da Clara.

***

Com Tomoyo e Nadeshiko

***

"Eu já fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance, todos os machucados de Nadeshiko-chan já estão curados. Sakura ainda não sabe, mas Eriol fez um link com nossas almas que permite que eu use o poder mágico dele quando necessário. Ele tem me ensinado a controlar esse poder nos últimos anos. Tem sido muito divertido, isso positivamente se tornou um dos meus mais novos hobbies! Um dos poderes que eu controlei com perfeição nos últimos tempos foi o da cura, foi com isso que eu consegui tratar de Nadeshiko alem do que Sakura tinha feito" – pensou Tomoyo enquanto ela aguardava a volta de Sakura e o despertar de Nadeshiko – "Já sei! Vou praticar um pouco meu controle de magia enquanto eu espero."

Com isso Tomoyo passou a se concentrar nas correntes que prendiam Amy a parede, de repente as correntes desaparecem e Amy começou a cair. Tomoyo rapidamente se direcionou a sua filha e a pegou, antes que ela caísse ao chão, colocando-a delicadamente deitada ao lado de Nadeshiko.

Em seguida Tomoyo se direcionou a seus outros amigos e a seu marido, fazendo a corrente de cada um desaparecer e colocando cada um deles deitados no chão, tendo certa dificuldade para transportar Eriol e Syaoran.

- Tia Tomoyo? – veio a fraca voz de Nadeshiko enquanto Tomoyo acomodava Syaoran no chão.

- Nadeshiko-chan! Você finalmente acordou! – disse Tomoyo ao se direcionar a Nadeshiko depois de haver terminado com Syaoran – Como você está se sentindo? Tem alguma coisa doendo, querida?

- Ah, Tia Tomoyo-san! Perdoe-me! - disse Nadeshiko desesperada abraçando Tomoyo, quando esta chegou a seu lado.

- Te perdoar? Do que você está falando, Nadeshiko-chan?

- Eu não consegui acordar a Amy-chan, eu falhei com você, com mamãe e com a Amy-chan! – disse Nadeshiko entre soluços.

- Minha querida Nadeshiko-chan... – disse Tomoyo enquanto a confortava – Não se preocupe com isso, você deu o melhor de si, eu tenho certeza. E você não falhou conosco, a Amy-chan já vai acordar.

- Vai?

- Sim, querida, sua mãe está agora mesmo tratando de despertá-la.

- Ah, sim. Mamãe ainda pode acordá-la! Eu havia me esquecido disso.

- Então, pronto! Não tem por que você ficar preocupada! Agora, está doendo alguma coisa? Você quer alguma coisa?

- Eu to com um pouquinho de fome, Tia Tomoyo-san.

Ouvindo isso, Tomoyo rapidamente fez surgir um pouco de comida para Nadeshiko.

***

Com a Sakura

***

Ao abrir a porta Sakura viu Amy parada no meio de um quarto escuro. Mas tinha algo fora de lugar. Nadeshiko estava brilhando! Todo o quarto estava completamente escuro, mas ela brilhava!

- Amy-chan?

- Tia Li-san! – disse Amy correndo para abraçar sua "tia" - Eu tava com tanto medo! Aqui está tudo escuro! E eu não conseguia ver nada!

- Amy-chan, porque você está brilhando? – perguntou Sakura abraçando Amy de volta.

- Eu não sei, Tia Li-san, eu também achei isso estranho.

- Está certo, depois a gente descobre porque você está brilhando. Mas por enquanto, você sabe que lugar é esse?

- Não.

Com isso Sakura começou a explicar tudo quanto ela sabia sobre as rosas, sobre o subconsciente e sua missão. Algo que Sakura deixou de perceber, porém, é que as rosas de Amy não estavam ao se lado.

***

Continua...

***

(^.~ Bom, pessoal... por hora é só... Até o próximo capitulo! ~.^)


	14. Capítulo 14

(^_~ Oi!! *se escondendo dos leitores que a querem matar por ter demorado tanto para atualizar* Calma aí, gente! Eu to aqui pra dar a vocês o antepenúltimo capitulo. É isso mesmo, depois desse capitulo, só vem mais dois e eu finalmente acabo essa fic!

Bom... eu espero que vocês gostam do capitulo.

OBS:

 -... Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...

'...' Alguém pensando

(^_~. ~_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
**Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela.  **~_^)

O Futuro

Capítulo 14

Escrito por Sailor Star Sakura****

- Bom, agora que você sabe tudo que é preciso para você despertar é só iluminar as suas rosas com uma forte luz – disse Sakura depois de sua longa explicação.

'Mas, espere aí! Onde estão as rosas da Amy-chan?' – pensou Sakura olhando ao seu redor.

- Amy-chan, você por acaso não viu um vaso de rosas perto de você quando você acordou?

- Não, Tia Li-san, eu não vi nada. Na hora que eu acordei tinha uma mulher vestida de enfermeira na minha frente que disse que se chamava Clara e logo depois disso ela sumiu e eu percebi que estava brilhando.

Sakura parou para pensar enquanto ela olhava ao redor. As únicas coisas que ela consegui ver eram as coisas que estavam perto da Amy.

- Luz, ilumine este quarto com seu resplendor! Luz! – gritou Sakura – Agora sim, finalmente consigo ver algo alem da Amy-chan. Querida Amy-chan, você poderia me ajudar a achar um vaso cheio de rosas? Eu preciso iluminá-las para que possamos sair daqui.

Assim, as duas começaram a procurar ao redor da sala aconchegante onde elas estavam. Depois de meia hora.

-Tia Li-san! Eu não estou achando nenhum vaso de rosas! Você tem certeza de que eles deveriam estar perto de mim quando eu acordasse?

-Sim, Amy-chan. Eu tenho certeza. Como isso é estranho!

Em seguida uma voz estranhamente familiar soou atrás de Sakura:

- As rosas de Amy-chan estão dentro do corpo dela, por isso que ela está brilhando.

- Clara! Como foi que você acordou? – perguntou Sakura

- Não se alarme. Eu não irei mais causar problemas, você provou que é mais forte do que eu. Eu só acordei pois eu comecei a falar com sua carta sono e contei a ela toda a verdade, então ela decidiu me deixar acordar para que eu pudesse ajudá-las.

Sakura pareceu meio duvidosa, mas sendo que ela não tinha nenhuma outra opção, perguntou:

- Se as rosas da Amy-chan estão dentro dela, como é que nós vamos tirá-las de lá?

- Isso é algo que depende da Amy-chan. As rosas só sairão quando Amy-chan quiser.

- Como assim, Clara-san? – perguntou uma Amy confusa.

- Você precisa se concentrar dentro de você e achar onde essas rosas estão. Elas entraram dentro de você, pois durante seu teste com o Destino você usou muita energia, e precisava da energia extra, então suas rosas fundiram-se com você para te ajudar.

- Como assim elas fundiram-se comigo? Elas não fazem parte de mim?

- Não, Amy-chan. Suas rosas estão dentro de você, mas elas têm uma energia própria, como se fosse uma vida própria, só que não chega a tanto, pois elas não têm raciocínio, elas só agem de acordo com as necessidades do dono.

- Então, como que eu conseguirei me concentrar dentro de mim mesma para poder tirá-las?

- Você não pode.

- E porque não? – falou Sakura interrompendo o dialogo.

Virando-se para Sakura, Clara disse:

- Ela ainda está muito fraca. Se ela tirar as rosas de seu corpo em seu estado atual, ela irá desmaiar novamente.

- Então como nós iremos sair daqui? – perguntou Sakura ficando impaciente.

- Você precisa iluminar a Amy-chan, assim as rosas que estão dentro dela irão ser iluminadas.

- Mas, agora a pouco eu iluminei esse quarto inteiro, portanto eu também iluminei a Amy-chan, então por que a gente não saiu daqui ainda?

- Quais foram as palavras mágicas que você usou para iluminar este quarto?

- 'Luz, ilumine este quarto com seu resplendor! Luz!' - respondeu Amy, entrando no dialogo.

- Então, ai está seu erro. – disse Clara – você tem que pedir para iluminar a Amy-chan, não o quarto. Entendeu?

- Sim – respondeu Sakura – Carta Luz, ilumine a Amy-chan com todo seu resplendor. Luz!

Assim Sakura e Amy saíram do subconsciente da Amy e acordaram na prisão medieval.

***

Com Tomoyo e Nadeshiko...

***

- Tomoyo-chan...? – soou uma voz fraca.

Tomoyo, assustada, vira para as pessoas que estavam deitadas no chão e vê que Eriol estava acordando.

'Como isso é possível? Sakura me disse que ela teria que entrar no subconsciente de Eriol-kun para que ele pudesse acordar!' – pensou Tomoyo, esquecendo-se por um instante de Nadeshiko que estava sentada comendo, e correu para o lado de seu amado.

- Eriol-kun? Como isso é possível? Sakura me disse que você não iria conseguir sair sozinho!

- Tomoyo-chan? Você estava usando minha magia? – perguntou Eriol, ignorando a pergunta de Tomoyo por um instante.

- Sim. Eu usei para curar a Nadeshiko, libertar vocês de suas correntes e fazer um pouco de comida para a Nadeshiko.

- Foi por isso que eu acordei – respondeu Eriol, enquanto se erguia com a ajuda de Tomoyo – quando você começou a usar minha magia, meu organismo despertou. E então Clara me fez voltar a consciência para poder parar com o fluxo de magia que estava saindo de dentro de mim.

- Mas você está bem? Não está machucado? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Tomoyo ainda preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, Tomoyo-chan. Não se preocupe. Só estou um pouco cansado, mas logo estarei bem. – respondeu Eriol

- Tio Eriol – disse Nadeshiko – você está bem mesmo?

Eriol sorriu para Nadeshiko e acariciou sua cabeça amavelmente.

- Sim, Nadeshiko-chan. Eu estou bem.

- Que bom! – disse Nadeshiko da mesma forma como sua mãe fazia quando criança.

- 'Tou-san?

Eriol ouviu a voz de sua filha o chamando ao seu lado. Olhando para baixo, Eriol vê Syaoran, Junior, Sakura, e Amy todos deitados ao seu lado. Amy estava despertando com a voz de seu pai, enquanto Sakura que estava no subconsciente de Amy, apareceu novamente.

- Eriol-kun? – disse Sakura se levantando – Como que você está acordado?

- Me acordaram, Sakura-chan.

- Quem?

Eriol sorriu.

- Segredo

Sakura, confusa como sempre, deixou a história de lado e virou-se para ver que Amy já havia levantado e estava ao lado de seu pai, abraçando-o.

'Agora só falta acordar Shaoran-kun e Junior' pensou Sakura.

- Você não irá acordá-los. – disse uma voz distante.

- Quem é você? – gritou Sakura

- Ainda não está na hora de você me conhecer, Sakura-san, – continuou a voz – mas eu vou lhe dizer meu nome. Eu me chamo Destino e fui eu que coloquei você e o Syaoran no futuro.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Então foi isso que tinha acontecido a dois meses atrás quando Sakura e Syaoran acordaram no futuro um dia depois de terem desmaiado no meio de um piquenique. Um volto, similar ao da carta tempo, apareceu na prisão medieval. Ele foi em direção ao corpo de Syaoran e Junior que estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, próximo a Sakura. O volto encobriu Syaoran e Junior.

Sakura tentou pegá-los antes que o volto cobrisse eles por completo, mas não adiantou, quando ela encostou no corpo deles, ela levou um choque.

Nesse momento Eriol, posicionado na frente de Nadeshiko, Tomoyo e Amy, disse:

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu pensei que você só iria trazê-los para o futuro, para que eles pudessem perceber seus sentimentos. Por que agora você está atacando-os.

- Eu não estou atacando-os, Eriol. – disse Destino – Eles ainda não perceberam seus sentimentos, apesar de as ações dizerem mais que palavras, eles ainda não confessaram, e não irão confessar. Eles acham que eles perderam a memória e simplesmente estão ignorando o fato de que eles não estão casados e que isso aqui é apenas um futuro alternativo. Sakura-san, você quer saber como será o futuro de vocês se você e o Syaoran não admitirem logo que se amam?

Sakura, ainda espantada com o que estava acontecendo não disse nada, só continuou a olhar para o volto.

- Muito bem. Eu irei te mostrar o que irá acontecer. – disse o Destino

Então Sakura viu a prisão desaparecer e eles aparecem no topo da Torre de Tóquio.

- Não... – sussurrou Sakura, levando as mãos a sua boca.

Olhando para a cidade só se via destruição por toda parte. Incêndios aos milhares, prédios destruídos, tudo acabado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? O que você fez? – gritou Sakura olhando para o Destino.

- Eu não fiz nada, Sakura-san. Esse é outro futuro alternativo. Isso é o que irá acontecer se você e o Syaoran não confessarem logo. Eu irei levar você e o Syaoran de volta para o seu tempo, todas as lembranças que vocês tiveram sobre o futuro alternativo com vocês casados eu irei apagar. Você só irá lembrar desse futuro e do aviso: Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal.

Sakura ruborizou imediatamente

- Poder do amor que há entre o Shaoran-kun... e eu?

- Sim – afirmou Destino – vocês se amam quer vocês queiram admitir ou não.

- Mas, por que você nos mandou para o futuro? – perguntou Sakura

- Porque eu pensei que se vocês vissem o futuro que eu escolhi para vocês, vocês iriam confessar um para o outro. Mas parece que eu subestimei a teimosia de vocês – revelou Destino com um toque de gozação na voz.

Eriol sorriu novamente

- As coisas não ocorreram como eu esperava – sussurrou – mas tudo deu certo no final.

Destino olhou para Eriol:

- Sim, Eriol. As coisas não ocorreram como eu esperava também – viando-se para Sakura, Destino continuou – Eu achei que teria que lutar contra você, Sakura-san. Com o desenrolar do futuro onde vocês estavam presentes eu achei que uma terrível batalha iria transpassar entre nós. Por isso que eu trouxe vocês para cá. Foi por isso que eu coloquei todos vocês num estado de coma e só despertei a Clara pertencente à Sakura, para que a Sakura pudesse acordar todos vocês, mas a Sakura me surpreendeu

- De que forma, Destino-sama? – perguntou Nadeshiko com sua inocência infantil.

E mesmo o Destino não tendo um rosto pelo qual se pudesse discerni-lo, você podia ver que ele estava sorrindo.

- Nadeshiko-san. Você me lembra muito sua mãe quando criança. Você possui uma alma tão pura quanto a dela – disse Destino amavelmente – Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, Sakura me surpreendeu pois a luta não foi necessária. Eu tinha preparado para ela acordar a todos vocês, lutando com a Clara de cada um, usando isso como um aquecimento para a luta que ela teria comigo. Mas isso não foi necessário, com o número limitado de Claras com que ela 'lutou', ela me mostrou que sua força já havia superado a minha.

- O que? –perguntou Sakura alarmada.

- É isso mesmo, Sakura-san. A força do seu coração é muito maior do que a minha. Você, Sakura-san, teria me vencido facilmente se nós chegássemos a lutar, eu percebi isso quando você lutou contra a Clara da Tomoyo. Eu sinceramente não achei que você seria capaz de sair daquele labirinto, mas você mostrou que é capaz. E quanto ao Syaoran, ele me mostrou que também é capaz ao confiar incondicionalmente em você.

- Como você pode afirmar isso? – perguntou Eriol.

- Ao contrário de vocês, quando eu coloquei o Syaoran em coma, eu também coloquei ele num pesadelo onde por diversas vezes e de diversas formas a Sakura-san o traia e em nenhuma das vezes ele acreditou que fosse a Sakura que ele amava que estava traindo-o.

- Pesadelos onde eu o... traia? Não! Eu nunca faria isso! – disse Sakura

- Sim, eu sei e Syaoran também sabe.

- E por que você não deixou eu acordar o Shaoran e o Junior?

- Porque não foi mais necessário testá-la. Agora, enquanto eu falava com vocês, eu estava despertando-os. Já está na hora de vocês voltarem ao tempo de vocês, Sakura-san. O Syaoran não lembrará de nada desses futuros alternativos e você, Sakura-san, só lembrará do necessário. Agora, se você quiser se despedir deles – disse Destino apontando para Eriol, Tomoyo, Amy e Nadeshiko – o momento é agora.

Sakura olhou para eles e sorriu. Ela se aproximou, sussurrando no ouvido de cada um, enquanto os abraçava, um "Até breve".

Destino descobriu Syaoran e Junior. Junior já estava acordado e ciente de tudo que ocorreu enquanto ele estava em coma sendo que Destino havia lhe revelado tudo enquanto o despertava.

Quanto ao Syaoran, este continuava dormindo e sem saber de nada do futuro alternativo destruído.

Junior levantou de sua posição de deitado e correu para abraçar a sua mãe.

- Mamãe, mesmo que eu ainda terei uma mãe aqui no futuro, eu sentirei sua falta.

Sakura, muito amavelmente, abraçou seu futuro filho de volta e se despediu dele.

- Pronto, Sakura-san? – perguntou Destino pacientemente

- Sim, Destino-sama.

Assim, com um ultimo sorriso para seus amigos do futuro, Sakura sentiu seus olhos se fecharem sozinhos, todos os sons pareciam distantes para ela e finalmente ela perdeu consciência do futuro que ela acabara de viver.

***

Continua...

***

(^_~ Bom, aqui acaba o capítulo 14. O próximo capítulo estará no ponto de vista da Sakura e o ultimo no ponto de vista do Syaoran. Até a próxima, gente! ~_^)


	15. Capítulo 15

(^_~ Antes de tudo, as informações básicas:

-... Alguém falando, sussurrando, etc...

'...' Alguém pensando

(^_~. ~_ ^) a nota do Autor.  
  
**Eu não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela. **~_^)

O Futuro

Capítulo 15

Escrito por Sailor Star Sakura

***

Ponto do vista da Sakura

***

            - Sakura – ouvi Rika me chamando – tudo bem com você?

- Claro, por que pergunta?

- Porque você estava tão distraída e não estava ouvindo uma palavra se quer do que estávamos falando.

- Ah, desculpa! Do que nós estávamos falando mesmo?

- Bom, nós estávamos comentando sobre os ursinhos de pelúcia que vocês fizeram – disse Naoko – Apesar de eu não ter feito um, eu estou pensando em fazer, só que eu não saberia para quem eu daria. Já a Chiharu-chan fez um e deu para o Yamazaki-kun e a Rika-chan fez um e deu para o professor Terada. E você, Sakura-chan, não tinha feito um?

- Sim, eu fiz sim – respondi.

- E para quem que você o deu? – perguntou Chiharu entrando na conversa.

- Para quem eu dei...?

"... o amor que há entre você e o..." ouvi uma voz soando na minha cabeça. Eu olhei par ao Shaoran e vi que ele me encarava, sorri para ele e o vi desviar o olhar.

"... o amor que há entre você e o..." mais uma vez ouvi em minha mente.

"... o amor que há entre você e o Syaoran..." a voz soou mais uma vez como um eco.

- Sakura...? – Rika me chamou mais uma vez – para quem você deu o ursinho?

- Eu dei para a pessoa errada – respondi com o animo um pouco abatido, enquanto olhava para o Shaoran.

Eu vi de soslaio as meninas me olharem com olhares interrogativos, ignorei os olhares e continuei olhando para o Shaoran.

Ele se recusava a me olhar nos olhos, mas eu insisti e quando ele viu que eu não iria desviar o olhar ele finalmente me encarou diretamente.

Eu comecei a me perder em seus lindos olhos castanhos até que ele levantou e fez um sinal para eu segui-lo numa caminhada pelo parque.

- Com licença, meninas – eu disse às garotas e levantei para seguir o caminhos que Shaoran indicava.

- Você sentiu alguma magia, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Shaoran quando eu cheguei ao seu lado e começamos a andar.

- Não, Shaoran-kun.

- Então, porque você ficou tão distraída de repente? – perguntou Shaoran preocupado.

Olhando para frente eu vi o balanço que tem no parque do Rei Pingüin. Eu sentei em um dos balanços e indiquei ao Shaoran para sentar no balanço ao meu lado. Ele sentou, ainda esperando uma resposta minha, mas eu me recusava a olhar em seus olhos. Comecei a balançar quando o ouvi me fazer outra pergunta:

- Sakura-chan, você está bem?

- Não é engraçado, Shaoran-kun... – comecei a dizer

- O que é engraçado?

- O balanço.

Shaoran me olhou perplexo. Creio que ele não esperava por minha resposta.

- Como assim, Sakura-chan?

- O balanço. Não importa quanto tempo eu fico nele, não importa quanto força eu aplique, o balanço continuara no mesmo lugar. Ele continuara fazendo o mesmo movimento, indo pra frente e pra trás, pra frente e pra trás, pra frente e pra trás...

- Sim, Sakura-chan, mas essa é a função do balanço. Se mudarmos isso, o balanço não será mais o balanço. – disse Shaoran, ainda não entendendo onde que eu queria chegar.

Para dizer a verdade, nem eu sabia onde eu queria chegar, tudo dependeria de como Shaoran iria reagir.

- A alguns minutos atrás, Shaoran-kun, eu ouvi uma voz em minha cabeça me dizendo: 'o amor que há entre você e o Syaoran'. No começo eu não entendi, mas quando eu olhei para você, lá no piquenique, eu percebi uma coisa, Shaoran-kun. – disse olhando para o Shaoran e percebendo pela primeira vez como ele fica vermelho quando está comigo.

- Percebeu o que, Sakura-san?

- Que nós dois somos como um balanço.

Dessa vez eu tenho certeza que o Shaoran ta achando que eu sou doida. Eu tive quer segurar a risada com a cara que ele estava fazendo, eu nunca tinha visto o Shaoran tão confuso.

- Nós somos como um balanço?

- Sim. Não importa quanto a gente tente mudar, o quanto a gente tenta ignorar o assunto. A questão é que nós dois nos amamos, e se nós mudarmos isso nós não seriamos mais Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li, assim como se mudarmos a função do balanço, ele não seria mais um balanço.

Eu vi o Shaoran ficar mais confuso ainda. Acho que ele não sabia que eu sabia que ele me amava ou talvez ele não esperava que eu o amasse de volta. Para ser sincera, eu só fui perceber o amor do Shaoran por mim a alguns minutos atrás quando a voz soou em minha mente e eu só me dei conta do meu amor por Syaoran quando aquela voz me disse.

- Shaoran-kun, – eu comecei a dizer quando percebi que ele estava espantando demais para falar – eu te amo.

Olhei para ele, mas parecia que ele não tinha me ouvido. Decidi, então, deixar a questão para lá. Comecei a balançar de novo e o barulho das correntes do balanço acordaram o Shaoran.

- V-você... me ama?

- Sim, Shaoran-kun – respondi com naturalidade, sem olhar para ele e continuando a balançar.

Eu não precisava olhar para o Shaoran para saber que minhas palavras o haviam confundido. Mas eu não o culpava, creio que o que eu disse confundiria a qualquer um.

- Eu também t-te a-amo, S-Sakura-chan – disse Shaoran encabulado

- Sim, eu sei, Shaoran-kun.

Eu parei de balançar e olhei para o Shaoran com um sorriso. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu também.

- Sakura-chan! – ouvi Tomoyo me chamar a distancia.

- Sim, Tomoyo-chan – respondi olhando em sua direção.

- Venha! Nós vamos jogar uma partida de Verdade ou Desafio, você não quer participar?

- Sim! Nós já estamos indo, Tomoyo-chan! – respondi por mim e por Shaoran.

Nós dois levantamos do balanço e começamos a ir em direção ao resto da turma. Sentamos na roda e esperamos a brincadeira começar.

- Está certo – disse Eriol tomando as rédeas da situação – Eu começo.

Sendo que não houve nenhuma objeção, Eriol começou. Algo me dizia que essa brincadeira de Verdade ou Desafio não foi por acaso. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas, quando Eriol virou para o Shaoran e disse:

- Syaoran-kun, Verdade ou Desafio?

- Desafio – Shaoran disse

- Syaoran-kun, eu te desafio a... – e Eriol parou para pensar bem, mas todos sabiam que ele já sabia o que ele queria – a dar um beijo na Sakura-chan.

Shaoran levantou de seu lugar e veio em minha direção, pronto para me dar um beijo na bochecha, quando Eriol continuou:

- Um beijo na boca.

Instantaneamente Shaoran ficou vermelho, mais do que o normal, depois do que ele havia me confessado. Não posso negar que eu também fiquei ruborizada com o que Eriol queria que nós fizéssemos.

Vagarosamente, Shaoran veio me dar um beijo na boca. O beijo foi rápido, ele só encostou os lábios aos meus por um segundo e tirou-os, voltando ao se lugar. Depois do beijo eu não consegui prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo mais no jogo. Minha atenção ficou presa à aquele um segundo em que Shaoran e eu nos beijamos.

***

Continua...

***

(^_~ Bom, aqui está o capítulo 15. Espero que esse capitulo não tenha demorado tanto.

Eu só sei de uma coisa, esse com certeza foi o capitulo mais confuso e fora de personagem que eu já escrevi. Ignorem aquela coisa do balanço, eu estava delirando enquanto escrevi aquilo e quanto a atitude da Sakura, ignorem aquilo também, porque se eu não colocasse ela daquela forma, essa história não iria sair do lugar. Até o próximo e ultimo capitulo, que vai estar no ponto de vista do Syaoran. ~_^)


	16. Capítulo 16

(^_~ **Eu**** não tenho os direitos autorais de SCC ou CCS ou CC está certo? Então não me processem. Mas bem que eu queria ter esses direitos. snif... snif... Mas essa história é minha, então, por favor, não copiem ela.  **~_^)

O Futuro

Capítulo 16

Escrito por Sailor Star Sakura

***

Ponto de vista do Syaoran

***

            Eu não acredito que a beijei mesmo! O que eu estava pensando? Tudo bem que ela disse que me amava, mas isso não quer dizer que tinha permissão para beijá-la!

            Mas, quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu _adorei_ ter beijado a Sakura! Ninguém consegue imaginar a alegria que eu estou sentido neste momento. Ta bom que o beijo foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo de registrá-lo. Mas a questão é que eu beijei. E ninguém pode negar isso! Ainda bem, porque eu estou tendo minhas duvidas de que isso na verdade seja só um sonho e que daqui a pouco o Wei irá aparecer na porta do meu quarto, dizendo que já está na hora de acordar.

            Olhei para a Sakura e vi que na verdade ela não estava mais concentrada no jogo. Será que ela ficou com raiva de mim por causa do beijo? Espero que não. Ela deve saber que se eu na aceitasse o desafio do Eriol, ele teria inventado algo pior para eu fazer. E aposto que se chegasse a esse ponto, a 'coisa pior' teria alguma coisa a ver com a Sakura também.

Porque, ó meu deusinho do céu, que eu tenho que ficar tão encabulado ao redor dela? Ao ponto de eu nem lembrar se eu disse algo ou não. Como isso é frustrante!

            O jogo de Verdade ou Desafio continuou, mesmo que eu não estivesse prestando nem um pingo de atenção a ele. A Sakura não parecia tão diferente.

            O fato de a Chiharu ter batido no Yamazaki pelo menos umas três vezes, desde que o jogo começou, mal se registrou em minha mente. O que mais me surpreendeu na verdade foi o fato de que eu não cai em nenhuma das três mentiras que o Yamazaki havia contado. Eu também mal notei o Eriol segurando a mão da Tomoyo durante o jogo inteiro por livre e espontânea vontade. Já to vendo que eu finalmente vou ter um pretexto para azucrinar a vida do Eriol.

            Eu sorri ao pensar isso, mas voltei ao normal quando eu vi que a Sakura ainda estava um pouco desligada.

            Em breve, o jogo chegou ao fim. Já estava tarde mesmo e todos nós precisávamos ir para casa.

            Eu conseguia ver o sol se pondo no horizonte, eu sabia que em breve escureceria e de forma alguma eu deixaria a Sakura andar até sua casa sozinha à noite. Então...

            - Sakura-chan... é... eu... – eu gaguejei. Ai, como eu _odeio_ gaguejar!

            - Sim? O que foi, Shaoran-kun? – ela respondeu, errando, como sempre, a pronuncia do meu nome.

Não que eu me importe com isso. Com o tempo eu aprendi a ver esta parte da vida dela como mais uma de suas muitas qualidades.

- É... eu... – continuei a gaguejar – Posso-te-acompanhar-até-sua-casa-Sakura-chan?

Eu finalmente disse em um fôlego só. Ela não me entendeu de imediato, acho que eu falei um _pouquinho rápido demais. Mas depois que ela entendeu, ela sorriu._

- Claro, Shaoran-kun. Você não precisa nem pedir.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso.

Eu falei, depois que eu sabia que eu poderia acompanhá-la, apontando para os seus pertences, que se resumia basicamente em alguns acessórios para o piquenique e sua bolsinha branca favorita.

- A bolsinha pode deixa que eu levo, Shaoran-kun. - Sakura disse enquanto eu pegava o que havia sobrado do piquenique.

Nós havíamos dividido entre nós o que cada um teria que trazer. A minha parte era dos talheres e copos. Eu havia trazido tudo descartável, por isso agora eu não tinha o que levar para casa.

Já a Sakura ficou encarregada de parte da comida, portanto, agora, ela tava cheia de vasilhas vazias para levar de volta para casa.

Nós caminhamos em silencio até que Sakura disse num sussurro:

- Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe, com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal.

Eu não havia entendido direito o que Sakura havia falando então eu perguntei:

- Você disse algo, Sakura-chan?

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar distante, imediatamente eu sabia que tinha algo errado.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

Ela não respondeu, ela simplesmente me abraçou e eu pode sentir que ela estava chorando por causa das lagrimas que estavam molhando o meu ombro.

Eu coloquei as coisas que eu carregava no chão e a abracei de volta.

- Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? – eu perguntei, enquanto esfregava suas costas com minhas mãos, tentando acalmá-la.

- S-Shaoran-kun... esse mundo será destruído! – ouvi sua voz abafada por entre os soluços.

- Do que você está falando, Sakura-chan?

Senti-a tentar esconder seu rosto mais ainda entre meu ombro e pescoço enquanto seus braços apertavam cada vez mais em minha cintura.

- Calma, Sakura-chan. Clama. Me diga o que está acontecendo, Sakura-chan?

Eu disse soltando um pouco o abraço para olhar ela nos olhos. Mas ela se recusava a me encarar. Então, eu deixei uma mão no sua cintura, ainda a abraçando, e usei a outra para levantar o queixo dela para que ela me olhasse diretamente.

- Eu vi, Shaoran-kun... – ela começou

- Viu o que, Sakura-chan?

- O nosso mundo. Ele estava completamente destruído.

- Quando que você viu isso?

- Durante o jogo de Verdade ou Desafio e agora a pouco de novo. Eu também ouvi uma voz dizendo: 'Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe, com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal'. Só que havia tanta destruição! O que seria capaz de fazer isso, Shaoran-kun?

- Eu não sei, Sakura-san. Eu não sei. – eu respondi enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em meu ombro de novo e eu descansei minha cabeça em cima da cabeça dela.

Aos poucos o soluço foi diminuindo e a Sakura foi se acalmando.

'Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe, com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal'. Foi isso que a Sakura disse que tinha ouvido. Se não me engano, foi isso também que ela havia sussurrado agora a pouco. O que será que isso significa?

Eu senti a Sakura sair dos meus braços, e eu fiquei um pouco relutante em deixar ela sair, mas eu não podia segurá-la o dia inteiro, então eu a soltei, peguei as coisas que eu havia deixado no chão e nós começamos a andar de novo.

Depois de dar uns três passos, eu senti a mão da Sakura pegar a minha e seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os meus. Imediatamente eu ruborizei e olhei para a Sakura. Ela não estava olhando para mim, só olhando para frente e andando como se não houvesse nada de diferente. Aos poucos eu firmei minhas mãos ao redor da dela e continuei a andar como se aquilo fosse realmente normal entre a gente.

Finalmente nós chegamos na casa da Sakura e paramos em frente a sua porta.

- Shaoran-kun?

- Diga, Sakura-chan.

- Promete que você nunca vai me deixar? – ela perguntou, me olhando com olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu a abracei.

- Que pedido mais bobo, Sakura-chan – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – é claro que eu _nunca te deixaria!_

- Promete, Shaoran-kun? – ouvi-a dizer ao me abraçar de volta.

- Prometo, Sakura-chan.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos. Lentamente ela aproximou sua cabeça a minha e me beijou. E eu a beijei de volta esquecendo de tudo ao meu redor, com seus lábios levemente pressionados aos meus, percebendo que talvez ela não tenha ficado com raiva de mim quando eu a beijei no jogo de Verdade ou Desafio.

'Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe, com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal'. E eu percebi agora que o amor que eu tenho pela Sakura, e o amor que ela tem por mim era tão forte, que nada poderá destruí-lo e nós teríamos força para destruir qualquer coisa por causa desse amor, assim como a voz que falou à Sakura disse.

***

Fim.

***

(^_~ Bom, Ai está o fim da historia. Eu to pensando em escrever uma outra história que continua esta mas eu não tenho certeza. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês tenha gostado da história e que eu não tenha deixado vocês com muita raiva de mim com este final e com o tempo que demorou para eu escrever a história. ~_^)


End file.
